From the Ashes ((Sequel to Time Will Tell))
by Katherine997
Summary: Scarlett Winchester was mysteriously brought back from the dead after four months, and she, Sam and Dean don't know by what, or who so the three set out to find out who saved Scarlett.
1. The Death of Scarlett Winchester

**Third Person POV**

 ** _The moment after Scarlett's death_**

Lilith was holding her hand toward Sam and Dean, who were both pinned to the wall. A blindingly bright white light filled the entire room as both brothers suddenly let go from the wall.

Sam ducked in front of Dean to protect him as Lilith's eyes turned white, making the bright white light even brighter.

After a few seconds the bright white light faded away and Lilith's eyes were still white. Her hand was still glowing but then she let herself return normal, and looked confused and in denial.

Sam looked at Dean to make sure he was okay before they both stood up. For the first time, Lilith looked scared, "Back." Sam stepped toward her angrily and she backed away, "I said 'back'."

Dean and Sam stepped closer to her angrily. "I don't think so, bitch," Dean said as he picked Ruby's knife from the floor. Lilith raised her head and black demon smoke billowed out of the girl's mouth. It escaped through the air conditioner vent above her head and the body fell to the floor on the other side of Scarlett's dead, mutilated body.

The two brothers looked at their sister's body in denial, despaired and devastated. They slowly walked closer as they started to cry and kneeled next to her both sides.

Sam hold Scarlett's dead body in his arms, looking into her dead, open, glassy eyes, "No. No, Scar." Dean rubbed a hand over his face, "Damnt. Damnt!" He shouted, crying, "Scarlett!"


	2. 1-1 Lazarus Rising

_40 years._

 _That what it was. What it felt._

 _Ever since that night I_ _thought;_ _"It was for my brothers and I don't regret it. I will never regret it if this would keep them alive."_

 _My name is Scarlett Winchester. And I was in Hell._

 _ **. . . . .**_

It was just like everyday; Pain, torment, screams, the blood, filth and the fear and agony. The screams never stopped. I never stopped. But all of a sudden, I stopped screaming.

My eyes opened wide and I coughed, gasping for air but I couldn't. I couldn't see anything. Everything was so dark. I quickly moved my hands to my pockets, pulling out my lighter and lighting it.

I was in a pine box.

I tried to speak, but my voice was hoarse, "Help!" I coughed, clearing my throat as I gasped for air again. "Help! Help! Sam! Dean!"

I pushed up against the lid above my head. Dirt came trailing inside to my face but I continued to push up at the lid until it broke and the dirt filled the box. I crawled through the dirt to the top, reaching a hand out of the ground.

I reached my other hand, pulling myself out of the ground. I groaned and gasped for air. I opened my eyes and lay on my back on the green grass. I looked up at the blue sky.

Then I pulled myself up to sit slightly and I stared at a cross, placed behind the spot I crawled from. The cross, the box - it was real. I was dead and this was my own grave.

I got up, looking around the clearing I was in. I stared in confusion; all of the trees surrounding my grave had fell in the opposite direction, creating a ring around me.

 _I was alive. But how I was back?_

It felt 40 years at the Pit but up here, I didn't knew how much time had passed.

I wrapped my hoodie around my waist as I walked down an empty road and approached to a gas station after a little while. I walked to the door that had a closed sign on the door and pounded. "Hello?" I called but my voice was still hoarse.

I pulled off my hoodie as I glanced around. I rolled up the hoodie over my hand and then broke the glass on the door. I unwrapped the hoodie and unlocked the door from the inside. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it after me.

I walked around the place and stopped at a fridge where there were bottles of water. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle. I gulped at it before I pulled the bottle from my lips, gasping.

I looked around the spot before my eyes caught a sight of the newspapers. I walked over to it and grabbed a newspaper and looked at the date. I was shocked for what I read.

 **Thursday, September 18th, 2008**

"September?" I asked quietly, looking out of the window. I was killed by the Hellhounds in May 2, 2008. How the hell it could be FOUR months here while it felt like a lifetime in Hell?

I placed the newspaper back and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face in a dingy sink, then used my hoodie to dry my face.

I looked up and stared at my reflection. I glanced in my reflection at my clothes. I pulled my shirt up to see that my body was completely healed. It was completely fine after being torn to shreds by the Hellhounds. I pulled my shirt down and pulled my hair to the side and slightly pulled my short sleeve down a little to see that the Anti-Possession tattoo was still there on my chest close to my left shoulder.

I winced when I moved my arm. It started to hurt like hell. I raised my sleeve on my left shoulder to reveal a large, red handprint on my arm. I stared at it for a moment before slowly pulling my sleeve back.

I walked back and grabbed a candy bar. I started eating it as I started grabbing some snacks and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water, and stashed them in a plastic bag. I walked to the counter, setting down the bag.

I looked at the register and then hit a single button on it. I grinned and snapped my fingers in satisfaction when it popped open. As I was looting the cash, I heard static from behind me and I turned to my left side to see the TV on, showing only static.

I frowned and shut it off, only to have a radio to my right turned on to static and country music before the TV turned on again.

I didn't wasted a moment and walked to a shelf and grabbed a carton of salt. I opened it, and started to pour it along the windowsill.

Suddenly, a high-pitched single tone started, and I clutched my left ear in pain as I continued to pour salt with my right hand. As the high-pitched single tone continued, I dropped the salt and crouched to the floor, groaning in agony.

The window above my head shattered as the sound continued, and I dropped to the floor. I leaped to my feet to try to escape, but dropped to the floor when more glass from the windows shattered. The sound stopped and I got up, looking around. What the hell was going on?!

I walked out the store and spotted a phone booth. I walked over to it and placed a coin inside. I dialed Sam's number.

" _We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected_."

I groaned, "What the hell, Sammy?" I asked as I hang up. I placed another coin and dialed Dean's number. I waited until he will pick up. " _Yeah?_ "

I smiled when I heard my older brother. "Dean?" I asked. " _Yeah?_ " He repeated. "Dean, it's me," I said. " _Who the hell is_ _'me'?_ " He asked. "It's me, Scarlett," I said and then the line was cut off. I looked at the phone, frowning. Did he just hung up on me?!

I called him again and this time someone else picked up. " _Who is this?_ " Bobby asked. "Bobby? Dean at your house? Listen to me, it's Scarlett -"

" _This_ _ain't_ _funny. Call again, I'll kill_ _ya_ ," He threatened and hung up. I hung up the phone and sighed.

I turned around and spotted an old, beat-up white car parked outside. I smiled and stepped out of the booth. I walked up to the car and tried to hotwires the car and I did it.

I closed the driver door and started to drive away from the gas station. Next stop; Bobby's house.

... ...

I finally got to Bobby's place. I climbed out the car and walked up to the doorstep. I knocked on the door and after a moment, Bobby opened it. I gave a small smile but he just stared at me. "Hey Bobby," I said.

"Bobby, who's -" Dean came in but stopped when he saw me. "Surprise," I said. "I-I don't . . ." Bobby stated as he backed away. "Yeah, me neither," I agreed and walked inside. "But here I am."

Dean lunged forward with a silver knife and slashed at me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it around. He broke the grip and backhanded me in the face. "Dean! It's me!"

"My ass!" Bobby said, picking up a sliver knife and he and Dean were about to step forward but I shoved a chair between me and them, and hold a hand out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" I pointed a finger at Bobby, "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and . . . you're about the closest thing I have to a father." I pointed at Dean, "Your name is Dean Winchester. Dad and Mom named you after Mom's mother, Deanna. Guys, it's me."

They lowered the knifes and Dean stepped forward slowly, pushing the chair away. I stared at him and after a moment, he placed a hand gently on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile as he stared at me again. Suddenly he grabbed my arms as he quickly moved behind me and Bobby slashed at me, but I quickly moved, pulling myself from Dean's grip and disarmed Bobby.

"I am not a shapeshifter!" I said. "Then you're a Revenant!" Bobby said. I hold his knife out in front of him and Dean, "Alright. If I was either, could I do this - with a silver knife?" I asked as I took off my jacket and hold out my arm. I sighed, "I can't believe I have to do this." I took a deep breath, slicing my arm above the elbow with the knife and a line of my blood appeared.

I looked back at them and they stared at the blood before looking back at me. "Scar?" Dean asked. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, you idiots," I said and took a few steps towards my older brother. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tightly hug.

"It's . . . It's good to see you, girl," Bobby said, giving me a small smile with his eyes weathering. "Yeah, you too," I said as Dean and I broke the hug. "But . . . how did you bust out?" Bobby asked.

I sighed and shrugged, "I don't know," I replied and placed the knife on the side table. I looked at Dean, "I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box -" I was cut off as I looked back at Bobby and he suddenly splashed water in my face.

I paused and looked away, spitting the holy water that was inside my mouth. "I'm not a demon either, you know," I said, looking back at him. "Sorry," He apologized, shrugging as he hold the bottle up. "Can't be too careful."

I smirked, shaking my head. He smiled and chuckled before we hugged each other tightly. We broke the hug and Dean handed me a towel before we walked further into the house as I was wiping my face.

"But . . . that don't make a lick of sense," Bobby said. "Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir," I said.

Dean turned to me, giving me a look, "Scar, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried _four_ months. Even if you could slip out of Hell and back into your meat suit -"

"Yeah, I know," I cut him off, "I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked. I shook my head, "Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then . . . lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." Bobby sat down on his chair and I looked at Dean, "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh . . . he's not . . ."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know," Dean said. "Good," I said, sighing in relief but then frowned. "Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months," Dean said. "What? You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" I asked. "He was dead set on it," He said as Bobby got up, sighing. "Dean, you should've been looking after him," I said.

"I tried, okay?" Dean said. "These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me or Bobby. We had to bury you." I frowned, "Why did you guys bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill," Bobby said. "But Sam and Dean wouldn't have it."

I looked back at Dean, raising an eyebrow. "I was trying to look for a way to bring you back," He explained and I nodded, "Well, I'm glad you won that one."

"I knew you'd need a body when you get back somehow," Dean said. "Sam said that he was off trying to look for different ways to bring you back. That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. "He was quiet. Real quiet," Bobby spoke up, sitting on the edge of his desk. "And then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls."

"I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found," Dean said. I closed my eyes and looked away. "Oh, damnit, Sammy," I said. "What?" Bobby and Dean asked at the same time.

I looked back at Dean, "I saw your reaction when you saw me at the door, Dean. There was no way that you pulled it if you were the one that brought me back. It had to be Sam. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked. "You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off," I said. "And then there was this . . . this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint." I pulled off my hoodie, "And then this." I pulled up my sleeve to show them the red handprint on my shoulder.

Dean walked closer to me, looking at it as Bobby stood up and walked closer as well. "What in the hell?" Dean asked. "It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out," I said and pulled back my sleeve.

"But why?" Bobby asked. "To hold up their end of the bargain," I said. "You think Sam made a deal," He said. "It's what I would have done," I said. "We need to find him," Dean said.

Bobby looked at me, "Hey, um, why don't you go clean up? Your clothes that you left are at your old room," He said and I smiled. "Thanks Bobby." He winked as he smiled and I started to walk away.

"Hey." I stopped and turned back when I heard Dean's voice, "It's good to have you back, shorty." I smirked and he returned it before he threw something to me. I caught it and looked down at my hands to see my necklace that Dad gave me at the hospital. I smiled and looked at Dean one last time before I walked away, up the stairs.


	3. 1-2 The Winchesters Are Together Again

I headed back downstairs after changing my clothes, to see Dean talking at the phone, "Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me . . . Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles . . . Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

He hung up and walked away. Bobby and I followed behind. "How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?" Dean asked as he sit down at the computer, "Just like I know that we have to move fast when we get his location, 'cause as soon as Sam finds out about this, he's gonna try to bolt."

I picked up a bottle of alcohol as Dean was typing on the computer. I frowned at the bottle and glanced around to see more of it, "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?"

"Like we said. Last few months ain't been all that easy," Bobby told me. I stared at him for a moment before I nodded numbly, "Right."

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois," Dean spoke as he looked up at us from the computer. Bobby looked at me, "Right near where you were planted." I scoffed, "Right where I popped up." I looked at Dean, "Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

... ...

After dark, Bobby, Dean and I made it to Pontiac, Illinois to the Astoria Hotel. We walked inside and headed to Sam's hotel room. Dean knocked on the door and we waited. After a few seconds, a brunette woman opened the door, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looked between the three of us, "So where is it?"

The three of us exchanged a look before looking back at her. "Where's what?" Dean asked. "The pizza that takes three people to deliver?" She said. "I think we got the wrong room," I said.

Then we saw Sam walked in, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, "Hey, is . . ." He stopped when he saw Dean and Bobby in surprise, like a kid who got caught.

I stepped between Dean and Bobby, "Heya, Sammy." He looked at me in shock before moving his eyes between all three of us. Dean and I walked inside, ignoring the woman.

Sam suddenly pulled out a silver knife and tried to stab me. The woman screamed, and Dean and Bobby pulled Sam away from me.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted at me. "Like you didn't do this?!" I said. "Do what?!" He demanded. "It's her. It's her," Dean said, keeping him restrained, "We've been through this already, it's really _her_."

Sam looked at Dean with a frown before quickly looking back at me as he slowly stopped struggling. "What . . . But . . ." He trailed off.

"I know. I look amazing, huh?" I said, taking one step forward. Bobby and Dean let Sam go, and he stepped toward me. He quickly pulled me into a tight hug and I sighed in relief as I returned the embrace before I took Dean's arm, pulling him into our siblings hug.

Bobby smiled at us with tears in his eyes, and me and my brothers pulled away. "So are you like . . . together?" The woman, who I forgot was there, asked.

Sam looked at her like he remembered she was there too, "What? No. No." He pointed at me, "That's my sister." He pointed at Dean, "And that's our brother."

"Uh . . . got it. I-I guess. Look, I should probably go," The woman said. "Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry," Sam said. The woman walked to the bathroom and soon enough she walked back in dressed.

Sam led her out and she turned to him, "So, call me." Sam nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy," He said. "Kristy," She corrected him. "Right," Sam said.

The woman turned around and walked away. Sam closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed. Dean and I stood together with our arms crossed across our chest as we watched him.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" I asked. Sam looked at me and smiled, "The girl? I don't pay, Scar." I narrowed my eyes, "That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked. "That's exactly what we think," Dean said. "Well, I didn't," Sam said. "Don't lie to us, Sam," Bobby said.

"I'm not lying," Sam said. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? I didn't want to be saved like this," I said. Sam stood, "Look, Scar, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Sam pushed Dean's arms away from him, "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate." He looked at me, "Hell, I tried to bargain, Scarlett, but no demon would deal, all right?" He looked back at Dean, "Isn't that right, Dean?" I looked at my older brother with a frown and he looked away, not answering.

Sam looked back at me, "You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Scar, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you," I said before I looked at Dean, "But what was he taking about?" He looked away again and I frowned, "Dean? Did you tried to make a deal?"

"It's like Sam said, Scar. No demon was wiling to strike a deal with none of us. So, you don't have to worry, it wasn't me who brought you back. I wish to God I did, but I didn't," Dean said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam and Dean's souls remain intact, but it does raise a sticky question," Bobby said. "If they didn't pull me out, then what did?" I asked.

After a few minutes, Dean, Bobby and I sat down on the couches. Sam gave us each a beer and sat down beside me. "So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" I asked before taking a drink from my beer.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback," Sam said before taking a drink from his beer.

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asked. Dean frowned and got up to walk past us. "Uh, yeah," Sam said, looking from Bobby to Dean, "I'm sorry, guys. I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

Dean pulled out a pink flowered bra from the dresser and looked at Sam, who had his eyes wide opened, "Oh yeah. I really feel your pain."

Sam chuckled as Dean dropped the bra. "Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here," Sam said.

"When?" Dean asked. "Yesterday morning," Sam answered. I looked at Bobby and Dean, "When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked and I shrugged. "But why?" Sam asked. "Well, I don't know - some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow," I said.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked me. "I'm a little hungry," I answered. "No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" He asked. "Or demonic?" I finished and he shrugged, "Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned," Bobby said. "Well, I feel fine," I said.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help," Sam said. "I know a psychic," Bobby said, "A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot,"Dean said. "I'll be right back," Bobby said before getting up andwalked out.

I sighed and stood up. "Hey, wait," Sam said and I turned to him as he stood up, "You probably want this back." He reached into his collar and pulled out a bracelet. It was the bracelet he and Dean gave me the Christmas that they had told me about the supernatural after I read Dad's journal when I was four years old.

Sam handed me the bracelet and I smiled as I took it. "Thanks," I said. "Yeah, don't mention it," Sam said. I hooked it on my wrist as Dean stood next to Sam.

"Hey Scar, what was it like?" Dean asked. I looked at him, "What, Hell?" He nodded and I blinked.

I didn't really knew what to say to them. I remembered everything from Hell. I remembered the blood, the pain, the torture, fear, darkness, the screams, _him_.

"I don't know, I-I-I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing," I lied. Dean studied my face while Sam nodded as he sighed in relief, "Thank God for that."

I avoided Dean's gaze and nodded, "Yeah." I took a deep breath and blinked, "Um, I'm be back in a minute, need to go to the bathroom." I turned around and headed to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me as I turned on the light, and placed my hands on both sides of the sink. I looked into the mirror and stared at my reflection as I all of a sudden thought about everything that happened to me in those four months.

I closed my eyes, looking down and shook my head. I knew I shouldn't lie to my brothers but it just came like it. If I would have told them, they would be way too worried about me. I needed to move on and forget all of it.

I took a deep breath and then let it out before reopening my eyes. I turned back to the door and was about to open it. I opened it only slightly when I heard my brothers were talking.

"Look, man, I'm sorry," Sam said. "Yeah, I heard you," Dean said. "I know I shouldn't have left like that after she died," Sam said, "I shouldn't have tried to run from you when you tried to find me. I just . . . I just needed . . ."

"Space, yeah. I got that," Dean said. "Man, I'm trying to apologize," Sam said. "That's good, Sammy. Good for you," Dean said before I heard him leaving. I frowned, wondering what happened between them after I died.


	4. 1-3 Angels

Bobby, my brothers and I walked outside the hotel and headed to the parking lot. "She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up," Bobby said and walked toward his car.

I looked at the Impala and then at Sam, "Hey, Sam?" He looked at me, "Yeah?" I smirked, "Shot gun, loser!" Then I took off toward the passenger side of the car before Sam could say anything.

Dean chuckled and Sam smiled, shaking his head. "Let's go," I said as I climbed into the passenger seat. Dean climbed into the driver seat and Sam into the backseat.

... ...

We drove after Bobby's car down the road for an hour or so. "You know, there's still one thing that's bothering me," I spoke. "Yeah?" Dean asked. "Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or . . . got bit. How'd you guys make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you," I said. "Well, she tried," Sam said, "She couldn't."

"What do you mean, 'she couldn't'?" I asked. "She fired this, like, burning light at us, I jumped in front of Dean to protect him, and . . ." Sam trailed off, "It didn't leave a scratch, like I was immune or something and I saved him from dying."

"Immune?" I repeated. "Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or us," He said. "She left pretty fast after that," Dean said. "Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?" I asked. "Dead or in Hell," Sam answered, shrugging. "Dead or alive," I said quietly in a sing song, and Sam and Dean chuckled. Dean looked at Sam from the view-mirror, "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No," Sam said. "You sure about that?" Dean asked, "Well, I mean, now that you've got . . . immunity, whatever the hell that is . . . just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean," Sam told him and looked at me, "Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish." He looked at Dean, "And you were only wiling to go along with that plan if it could save Scarlett, and it couldn't, so we both just dropped it."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way," Dean told him. I looked between them in confusion and concern, "What is going on with you two?" Dean glanced at me and then back at the road, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sure you two butted heads before, but you weren't like this," I said. Dean titled his head as he looked back at me and then at the road, "Well, I don't know, I guess that our peacemaker sister that kept the two feuding brothers from fighting, dying meant that we didn't have the peacemaker anymore?"

"After you, uh, after you were gone, we got into a kind of a . . ." Sam trailed off. "Kind of a blow out, and we haven't had the time to make it right," Dean said. "We do now," Sam said. "Let's hope for that," Dean muttered. I sighed and looked out of the window.

...

By the time we got to the psychic woman's house it was morning. We walked up the porch and Bobby knocked on the door. We waited until the woman answered it. She smiled at Bobby, "Bobby!"

The woman embraced Bobby, lifting him briefly off the ground before placing her back down. Me and my brothers exchanged an amused look. "You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby told her. The woman crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at me and my brothers, "So, are these the guys?"

"Sam, Scarlett, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state," Bobby said. "Hey," Dean said. "Hi," Sam said. I nodded, "What's up?"

"Mmm-mmm-mmm," Pamela hummed and chuckled before looking at me, "Scarlett Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so," I said awkwardly. "Come on in," Pamela said and we all walked inside. She closed the door after us as Bobby looked at her, "So, you hear anything?"

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your girl out, or why," She said. "So what's next?" He asked. "A séance, I think," She answered, shrugging, "See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna . . . summon the damn thing here?" Bobby asked. Pamela chuckled, "No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it." She walked past us, "Like a crystal ball without the crystal." She walked into a room and Dean turned to me, Sam and Bobby, "I'm game." He followed her to the room, and Sam, Bobby and I followed after.

Bobby closed the curtains while Pamela laid a black cloth over the table. She walked past me and my brothers toward the dresser. Dean hit me and Sam on the shoulders and nodded toward her. Sam and I followed his gaze to see her crouching next to a book shelf to get things she needed, she had a tattoo on her lower back.

 _ **Jesse Forever**_

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked. Pamela laughed and looked at us, "Well, it wasn't forever." He smirked, "His loss."

Pamela grabbed candles and got up. She walked toward us and looked at Dean with a smirk, "Might be your gain."

Me and my brothers turned away in amusement. "Dude, I am so in," Dean said. "Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive," Sam said. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Pamela peaked in over Sam's shoulder, looking at me and him, "You both invited too." She turned around and walked around the table. Dean pointed between me and Sam, "You two are not invited." Sam and I chuckled, and I tilted my head.

After getting all the things set up, we all sat at the table at each point of the pentagram. There was one candle in the middle, and five surrounded that, one for each of us.

"Right. Take each other's hands," Pamela ordered and I took Dean's hand. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She looked at me and I swallowed nervously. I glanced at Dean and Bobby, and they nodded for me to show the hand print.

I cleared my throat and pulled off my jacket to reveal my tank top and showing the big red hand print on my shoulder. I glanced nervously at Sam to see he was staring at the hand print in shock. "Okay," Pamela said and laid her hand over the hand print.

We all closed our eyes and she started to chant, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Suddenly, we all heard static and I opened my eyes to see the nearby TV turned on by itself.

Sam, Bobby and Dean opened their eyes as well. "I invoke, conjure, and command . . . Castiel?" Pamela asked and I looked at her with a frown. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" I repeated. "It's name," She answered, "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." The high-pitched ringing from before started, but not as loud or as painful as before. Me, my brothers and Bobby looked down at the table as it started to shake.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face," Pamela chanted, "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." I looked around when the room started to shake as well. "I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby said. "I almost got it," Pamela said, "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" The fire on the candles flared higher and brighter. Pamela let go of me and Bobby as she screamed in pain, her eyes glowing white before fading into nothing. She fall from the chair and Bobby caught her, and lowered her to the floor.

"Call 9-1-1!" He said as me and my brothers got up. Bobby, Dean and I stayed with Pamela while Sam walked away to make the call.

Pamela opened her eyes to show they were melted and bleeding. She started to cry, "I can't see! I can't see!" Bobby, Dean and I exchanged a worried and concerned looks. "Oh God, no."

... ...

Dean and I were sitting in Johnny Mac's Dinner while waiting for Sam to come over with news from Bobby about Pamela. A waitress stood next to us, taking our orders, "Be up in a jiff," She said before walking away.

Sam walked toward us and sat down beside me as he kept talking on his phone, "You bet." He hung up and singed. "What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked. "Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U," Sam answered.

"And blind, because of us," I said, feeling guilty. "And we still have no clue who we're dealing with," Sam said. "That's not entirely true," Dean said.

"No?" Sam asked. "We got a name," Dean said, "Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy. Absolutely not," Sam said. "We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?" Dean said. "Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Sam asked.

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked, annoyed. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?" Sam said. "Okay?" I asked, tilting my head.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something," Sam said. The waitress walked back toward us with our orders. "Thanks," I said. She then grabbed a chair close by and sat down at the table with us.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us," The waitress told us. Her eyes turned completely, demon black, and me and my brothers looked around to see two more demons.

One of them stood and walked toward the door, locking it. The demon waitress let her eyes return to normal and she looked at me, "Scarlett . . . To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck?"

"That's me," I said with a sarcastic smirk. "So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes _you_ so special?" She asked. I smirked, "I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Then I looked at her seriously, "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't," She said sarcastically. "No. I don't," I said. "Lying's a sin, you know," She said. "I'm not lying," I said, "But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo . . ."

"Mind your tone with me. I'll drag you back to hell myself," The demon waitress told me. My brothers were about to stand but I hold a hand toward them to stop them as I kept looking at the demon waitress, "No, you won't."

"No?" She asked in amusement. "No," I said, "Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs," The demon waitress threatened. I looked at her for a moment, knowing she was bluffing, and she glared at me. I smirked and slapped her across her face, making her head to turn to the side. She looked at me again and I slapped her again. She glared at me but didn't do anything.

"That's what I thought," I said and looked at my brothers, "Let's go, guys." I got up and Sam followed. Dean stood and took out his wallet. He dropped money at the table, "For the pie."

The three of us walked toward the door and I glared at the demon who locket it. He unlocked the door, and me and my brothers walked out. I glanced back at the dinner before looking at my brothers, "Crap, that was close."

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we?" Sam asked. "Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us," Dean said.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately," Sam said. "Not anymore - the smarter Winchesters are back with you," Dean said.

"Guys, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous," Sam said. "They're scared. Okay?" I said, "Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time, please."

... ...

It was night time, and I fell a sleep on the couch of the hotel room after a while. I woke up by a static and I opened my eyes to see the TV was on. I looked around to see that Sam and Dean weren't here, and I rolled off of the couch to grab a salt shot gun.

I suddenly heard the high-pitched piercing sound and covered one ear with one of my hands. The mirror on the ceiling above the bed shattered as the ringing intensified. I dropped my gun to use both hands to cover both of my ears as I cried in pain and kneeled to the floor.

The glass windows shattered from behind me and everything turned quiet as someone bursted into the room, "Scarlett!" I looked over to see it was Dean.

"Scar," He said, rushing toward me. He kneeled in front of me as I breathed heavily, and he took my face in his hands as he started to make sure I was okay.

... ...

After what happened, Dean drove me in the Impala on the road. I wiped my blood from my ears in the passenger seat and he glanced over at me before at the road, "How you doin'?"

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy," I said and sighed as I pulled out my phone. I dialed Sam's phone and put it on speaker.

"Who you calling?" Dean said. "Sam," I said. " _Hey_ ," Sam answered. "What are you doing?" I asked. " _Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger. What are you doing up?_ " He asked.

"Well, uh, Dean and I are going to grab a beer," I lied. Dean looked at me and raised an eyebrow, and I put a finger over my lips. " _You making a habit of this_ ," Sam said. "Chill out, Mom, I'm with Dad," I joked.

Sam chuckled while Dean send me an amused look. " _All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?_ " Sam asked. "Done. Catch you later," I said before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked. "Because he just tried to stop us," I said. "From what?" He asked. "I'm going with your plan on this, big brother," I said, "We're summoning this thing, it's time we faced it head-on."

"Okay . . . seriously?" He asked. "We have to stop it. It's high noon, baby," I said. "Well, we don't know what it is," Dean said, "It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything," I said and pulled out Ruby's knife, "We've got the big-time magic knife, we've got an arsenal in the trunk." Dean shook his head and sighed. I shrugged, "You're idea. Other then that, what other choice do we have?"

"Damn it," He muttered. "Whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right?" I asked and he nodded. "I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand, we could use Sam on this. I'll call him and tell him -"

"Nah, he's better off where he is," Dean said. I looked at him and frowned. He glanced at me and then back at the road, "Don't start, okay?"

... ...

After a little while, we found an empty barn and set up the trap. Dean and I sprayed Devil's Traps all over the place before putting together the weapons.

"All right, we ready?" Dean asked. I sighed and nodded. "Let's ring the dinner bell," I said before walked over the altar and started the spell as I sprinkled salt over the altar, " _Amate spiritus obscure . . ._ "

... ...

After we did the summoning spell, we sat on the tables across from each other in boredom as we waited, for who know how long. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked. I gave him a look and he raised his hands up, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

I smiled sarcastically before looking around in boredom. "So, how you feeling, Scar?" Dean asked and I looked at him again. "How you _really_ feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said. He raised his eyebrow and I raised mine. We heard wind howling and rumbling from outside onto the building, making both of us to stand with salt shot guns in hand as we looked around.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean suggested. The doors opened and a handsome man in a business suit and trench coat stalked in. The glass lights shattered and the sparks fell to the floor.

Dean and I aimed our shot guns at him and started to shot, but it didn't seem to have any kind of effect on him, or neither did any of the symbols on the floor or walls or ceiling.

Dean and I lowered the guns and exchanged a confused look. I grabbed Ruby's knife as I looked at the man, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," The man answered, his voice was deep. So, he was Castiel. I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for that." I stabbed Castiel in the chest with the demon knife, but it also didn't have any effect. I let go in confusion and took a step back.

Castiel took the blade out of his chest and let it fell to the floor. Dean tried to attack him with a knife, but he turned as he grabbed Dean's wrist and placed two fingers on Dean's head.

Dean fell to the floor unconscious and Castiel turned to me, "We need to talk, Scarlett. Alone." I looked from him to Dean in shock before quickly kneeling next to him to check for a pulse.

Castiel looked over the symbols and weapons, "Your brother is alive," He said. I glared at him, "Who are you?" I asked. "Castiel," He answered.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" I snapped. He looked over at me, "I'm an Angel of the Lord." I frowned in disbelief and stood up, "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"You used to believe we were real," Castiel said. I tilted my head, "When I was little. Now I know what's real and what's not." He shook his head, "You have faith. You always did, Scarlett. You just have to see it to believe it."

Then thunder rumbled and lightning crashed from outside. Black shadow feathered wings appeared on the wall behind Castiel before they faded.

I took a moment to let it sink in, "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." He looked away, ashamed, "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be . . . overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" I asked and he nodded. I shook my head, "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong," Castiel explained. "And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" I asked. "This?" He asked and looked over his body before fixing his trench coat, "This is . . . a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" I asked. "He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this," He said. I hesitated, "Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Scarlett," Castiel said as he stepped closer to me. "Not in my experience," I said, looking down. I glanced back at him to see he was looking at me in confusion, "What's the matter?" I looked away from him and he seemed to realize what I was thinking, "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" I asked as I looked back at him. "Because God commanded it," He said slowly and I frowned. "Because we have work for you."


	5. 2-1 Are You There, God? It's Me

**2.1 Are You There, God? It's Me, Scarlett Winchester**

After what happened with the Angel, Castiel, Dean and I got to Bobby's house by the morning and told him and Sam everything. After that, Bobby sat at his desk and went through one of his books, while Sam, Dean and I were talking.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be," I told Dean, who didn't believe Castiel was an Angel. "Look, all I know is you did not groped by an angel," He said.

"Why do you think this Castiel would lie to Scar about it?" Sam asked. "Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie," Dean said. "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps, and Ruby's knife?" I asked.

"Guys, Lilith is scared of that thing," Sam said. "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one, at some point, ever?" Dean asked. "Yeah," I answered, "I just did, Dean. So did you."

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me," He said. "Dean, we have a theory," Sam said. "Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please," Dean said. "Okay, look," Sam said, "I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we -"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so," Dean said.

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked. Sam sighed and walked toward him. Dean and I exchanged a look before walking over.

"I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform," Bobby said. I looked at the book with a picture of an Angel rescuing a soul from Hell, and I reached over to hold my shoulder that the hand print was. "It all says an Angel can snatch a soul from the Pit."

"What else?" I asked. "What else, what?" Bobby asked. "What else could do it?" I asked as I lowered my hand to my side. "Airlift your ass out of the hot box?" He asked, "As far as I can tell, nothing."

I looked at Dean with my eyebrows raised. "What? You think that proves your point about thinking that an Angel rescued you from Hell? Come on, Scar. I thought you grown up from those faith on this crap," Dean said

"This is good news," Sam said. "How?" Dean asked. "Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap," Sam said and looked at me, "I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked. "At this point, Vegas money's on 'yeah'," Bobby said. "That's what Castiel said," I muttered.

"'Casitel said'?" Dean repeated, "You're gonna take the word of a supernatural creature you just met? I mean, I get you a girl, and he's a guy, but -"

I gave him a look, "Just because he looks good, doesn't mean I believing everything just like that." Dean sighed, "I don't know, guys."

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof," Sam said. "Proof?" Dean repeated.

"Yes," Sam said. "Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" I asked with a frown, "Why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Scarlett," Sam said. "I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the lives that got taken or hurt because of us. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular girl," I said.

"Apparently, you're a regular girl that's important to the man upstairs," Sam said. "Well, what am I supposed to do with that? I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by . . . God," I said.

"Okay, well, too bad, Scar, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat," He said. I looked away while Dean still seemed skeptically and annoyed. I sighed and looked at Bobby, "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby set a stack of books on the table in front of us, "Start reading." Dean pointed at Sam, "You're gonna get me some pie." I tilted my head, "Me too."

Dean grabbed the top book and walked away. Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket before turning around and walking out of the house. I sighed and looked down.

... ...

By the time Sam, finally came back, Bobby, Dean and I walked out of the house just in time to see him pulling up the Impala. "Keep the engine running," Bobby told him.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked. "I got a friend one state over - Olivia Lowry," Bobby explained, "I've been trying to reach her for three days on this Angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry - a hunter, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me," Bobby said before walking toward his car. I climbed into the backseat of the Impala and Dean looked inside the driver side window, looking at Sam, "Scoot over."

"Yeah," Sam agreed and slid across the seat into the passenger seat. Dean climbed into the driver seat and Sam handed us two bags of food. I pulled out a bag of chips and looked inside with a frown, "Dude?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Dean and I exchanged a shock look before we both looked at Sam, speaking together, "Where's the pie?"

... ...

After a little while, we got to Olivia's house and walked inside with salt shot guns. "Olivia?" Bobby asked. We walked into the living room to see a mangled, ripped up corpse on the floor. Bobby turned and walked out of the room.

"Bobby?" I asked but he didn't answer and just walked out of the house. Me and my brothers walked toward Olivia's body and Sam pointed at the line of salt between the doorway, "Salt line."

I kneeled next to Olivia's body to see that it was like something had ripped her chest out. I looked over at my brothers as they looked around the room. Dean walked toward the arsenal exposed in the closet and picked up an EMF, "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter."

"Spirit activity," Sam said, nodding. I stood up, "Yeah - on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person," I said. Dean put the EMF back as Bobby walked back in with his phone in his hand.

"Bobby, you all right?" I asked. "I called some hunters nearby . . ." Bobby trailed off. "Good. We can use their help," Dean said. "Except they ain't answering their phones either," Bobby said.

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked. Bobby put his phone in his pocket as he gave Sam a look, "You think?" He turned and walked out of the house. Me and my brothers exchanged a worried look.


	6. 2-2 Monster

It was after dark, me and my brothers had gone to a house of a hunter named Jed, to see he was in an even worse condition that Olivia had been in.

We were walking outside as I spoke with Bobby on the phone, "We're in Jed's. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?"

"R.C. I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated . . . in red," Bobby answered. I turned to face my brothers and hold up a peace sign to show them that two more hunters were killed.

Sam exhaled in confused and annoyance, while Dean shook his head in annoyance as he walked toward the Impala with Sam following.

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby?" I asked and followed my brothers, "Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"

"I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place," He said. "We're on our way," I said before hanging up.

I climbed into the backseat and sighed, "Bobby said to come to his place." Dean nodded as he started the engines and we drove off. I sighed again, resting my head back on my seat, closing my eyes.

 _Tortures_

 _Screams_

 _Blood_

 _Tortures_

 _Screams_

 _Blood_

 _Tortures_

 _Screams_

 _Blood_

 _Over and over again._

 _The same thing._

 _"Let them feel it, my Queen," He whispered in my ear as he placed his hand on my waist and felt his breath on my skin. "Let them be afraid of you."_

I jerked awake and started to breath heavily. I blinked and looked around to see I was at the backseat of the Impala, but Sam and Dean weren't at the front seats. I climbed out, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. I looked around to see I was in a Gus station.

I felt sick in my stomach because I suddenly had that nightmare again. I rubbed my stomach and sighed before hearing a door opening. I looked over to the side to see that Dean had his arm around Sam's waist and he was helping him out of the boys' bathroom. I frowned, "Sam?"

Dean handed me the rifle he was holding with his other hand before helping Sam to the passenger seat. "Let's go," Dean told me and we climbed into the car, and drove off.

"What happened?" I asked. "Call Bobby," Dean ordered me. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Bobby. "Henriksen tried to kill me," Sam spoke.

I looked at him in shock, "What?" Bobby didn't answered and I groaned, "Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean looked at Sam and then back at the road, "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None. I'll be fine, Dean," Sam said. "Henriksen?" I asked as I called Bobby again. "Yep," Sam said. "Why? What did he want?" Dean asked. "Revenge, 'cause we got him killed," Sam said. "Sam," Dean warned. "Well, we did, Dean," I said, giving up on trying to get Bobby on the phone.

"All right. Stop right there," Dean said, "Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? We can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all." Sam and I exchanged a look before I leaned back against my seat, sighing as we all stayed quiet, driving fast to Bobby's house.

...

It was morning by the time we got to Bobby's house. We walked inside quickly with salt shot guns and looked around. "Bobby?" I called.

We looked through the whole house with guns raised. Dean snapped his fingers at me and Sam and nodded to the stairs where a fire iron was lying down. We walked toward it and I kneeled next to it.

Dean pointed to the stairs, "Scar, you'll go check," He whispered and pointed at Sam, "You check outside. I'll check down here."

Dean searched in the first floor again and Sam walked outside. I stood and walked upstairs to the second floor.

I walked through the hallway, "Bobby?" Suddenly all the doors slammed closed one by one and one door at the end of the hall slowly opened wide. I walked forward cautiously, "Come out, come out, whoever you are."

I stopped when I felt the air around me turn colder. "Scarlett Winchester," A woman's voice spoke behind me. I turned around to see a girl with shoulder-length hair, her face looked very familiar. She tilted her head, "You don't recognize me?"

I tilted my head as I thought really hard. I pictured her with short, blonde hair and realized who she was. "This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut," She said. "Meg?" I asked. Meg smiled, "Hi."

She took a step forward and I raised the gun toward her. She hold up her hands in a harmless gesture, "It's okay, I'm not a demon."

"You're the girl the demon possessed," I realized. "Meg Masters," Meg answered and lowered her hands back to her sides, "Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood." She took a step forward, and I took a step back as I kept holding my gun at her.

"It's okay," She said, "Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry - _was_. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner . . ." She pointed at her head, "In here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?" She asked. I looked at her with guilt, "We thought -"

"No, you didn't think!" She snapped, "I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! 'Just help me, please!' You're supposed to help people, Scarlett. Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Stop saying you're sorry!" She snapped as she punched me in the face, making me fall to the floor.

I slowly sat up, "Meg. Meg -" Meg kicked me in the face, making me fall again. I tried to reach for the salt shot gun but Meg used her feet to slid it away from me. I looked at her, "We didn't know."

"No . . . You just attacked," She said as she kneeled in front of me, "Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?"

"No, I don't," I said. "You're damn right," She said as she grabbed me by my jacket collar, pulling me closer forcefully and I glanced at her hand to see a symbol branded onto her hand. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil . . . while your family has no idea what happened to you?"

I looked at her, "We did the best we could." She pushed me to the floor and kicked me in my stomach and side angrily.

I crawled away from Meg and groaned in pain. "It wasn't just me, Scarlett," She said, "I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me, like you worship Sam and Dean. You know how that's like, right? How you'll do anything for them. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just . . . she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken . . ."

"Meg," I said weakly as she stepped closer to me and I slid away. "Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" She snapped, "Because of you, Scarlett!" She kicked me in the side angrily, "Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Scarlett!"

"You're right," I said and she was about to kick me again when suddenly there were a gunshot and Meg had disappeared and saw Dean was behind her with a salt shot gun.

"Hiya, brother," I said, sighing in relief. Dean walked closer and kneeled at my side, "You good?" He asked. I nodded and sat up tiredly. He helped me to my feet and I grabbed my salt shot gun before we headed downstairs.


	7. 2-3 The 66 Seals

Bobby, Dean, Sam and I were in the study room. Sam and Bobby told Dean and me that Sam had to save Bobby from two little ghost girls. "So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save," Dean said as he reloaded one of the salt shot guns. "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" I asked. "I don't think so," Sam answered as Dean shrugged.

"It was like a - a mark on her hand - almost like a brand," I said. "I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen," Sam said. "What did it look like?" Bobby asked. "Paper," I ordered and he handed me a paper, and pen. "Thanks."

I sketched the mark from what I remember and after that I showed it to Sam. He pointed at it, "That's it." I handed the paper to Bobby and he looked at it, "I may have seen this before." He walked toward a book shelf and then a radio turned on, and played static.

Dean handed me the gun and reloaded another salt shot gun before handing it quickly to Sam, and then reloaded his own salt shot gun. Bobby handed Sam a couple of books, "We got to move."

"Whoa," Sam said as he grabbed the books. "Follow me," Bobby said as he grabbed a few books. "Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked. Bobby gave him a look, "Some place safe, you idjit."

He walked away, and me and my brothers followed with the books and shot guns. We walked downstairs, into a basement, and toward a huge heavy, iron looking door at the far side of the room.

Bobby opened the door but all we saw was darkness. My brothers and I exchanged a look and shrugged before walking inside. We looked up at a large fan on the ceiling to see it was made from a Devil's Trap.

Bobby turned the lights on and we saw another Devil's Trap on the floor, built in. There were shelves of weapons to create an arsenal, a desk, a bed cot that hung on the wall, a few chairs and a table.

Bobby closed the door as we continued to look around. "Bobby, is this . . ." Sam trailed off. "Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof," Bobby said. "You built a panic room?" Sam asked in shock.

Bobby gave him a weird look, "I had a weekend off." Sam chuckled and I stared at the weapons. "Bobby," I started. "What?" He asked. I looked at him, "You're awesome."

The four of us smiled and chuckled. Dean noticed something over Bobby's shoulder, "Oh." We all looked over to see a poster of a woman in a bathing suit on the wall.

... ...

Dean and I sat at the table and prepared the weapons while Sam and Bobby were at the desk, reading though the books. Dean and I glanced at each other and I knew he wanted to say something. "What is it?" I asked.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God," He said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "If he doesn't exist, fine," He said, "Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

Dean and I looked at Bobby and Sam. Bobby shook his head, "I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole," He said before he went back to reading. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "Found it," Bobby said.

"What?" I asked. "The symbol you saw - the brand on the ghosts . . ." Bobby trailed off. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "Mark of the Witness," Bobby said.

"Witness? Witness to what?" I asked. "The unnatural," Bobby answered, "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - they were _forced_ to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them . . . on purpose."

"Who?" Dean asked. "Do I look like I know?" Bobby asked, "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls." I stood up and walked toward him and Sam as he continued, "Whoever did this had big plans. It's called 'the Rising of the Witnesses.' It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait. What - what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked as he stood up and walked toward us. "Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know," Bobby said, "But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Me and my brothers spoke together. Bobby sighed and leaned back at his chair before answering, "The apocalypse." I stared at him in shock before looking from Dean to Sam, the three of us looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"Apocalypse?" Dean asked. "Yep," Bobby answered. "The _Apocalypse_ , Apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas Apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"That's the one. The Rise of the Witnesses is a - a mile marker," Bobby said. "Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked. Dean scoffed, "Road trip." He turned to walk back to the table, "Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience." He clapped his hands and pointed at us, "Bunny Ranch."

I sighed and Dean sat down. "First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby asked. "Great," I said sarcastically, "Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" He used his pencil to point at me and then tapped the book in front of him, "It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should? Great," Sam said, chuckling. "If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house," Bobby said. "Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" I asked.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby asked me and I shook my head. He got up, "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library," Sam realized. "Bingo," Bobby said. "That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean said. Sam and I exchanged a look and sighed.

Me and my brothers gathered the salt shot guns while Bobby gathered his books and the ingredients for the spell. Dean and him a gun and we walked toward the door. Bobby looked at us, "Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?"

Me and my brothers nodded and Bobby unlocked the door, and opened it. We looked around but no one was in the basement. Sam, Dean and I led the way forward with our guns raised and hold ready just in case, and Bobby followed behind me.

Dean looked upstairs and pointed his gun. Bobby, Sam and I followed his gaze and saw a ghost that we recognized sitting on the top of the stairs, "Hey, Dean. You remember me?"

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you," Dean said. Ronald got up, "I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!"

I shot Ronald with my salt shot gun and he disappeared. I looked at Dean and gave him a look, "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk. I made a mistake like that today with Meg."

We walked upstairs and walked quickly to the library. Bobby and I set the ingredient for the spell on the desk while Sam poured a line of salt around the desk, the fireplace and us, and Dean lighted a match on and dropped it into the fireplace.

"Upstairs, linen closet - red hex box. It'll be heavy," Bobby told Sam. "Got it," My brother said before rushing upstairs.

"Bobby," We heard a small girl's voice and looked over to see two little ghost girls twins. Dean got up as he picked up his salt shot gun and he shoot the two little ghost girls, making them disappear.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood," Bobby told Dean. "Opium?" My brother repeated.

"Just go!" I told him. He walked away into the kitchen and I kneeled next to the fireplace to add more firewood to make the fire bigger, and more effective, while Bobby started to draw the symbol for the banishing spell on a board on the desk to make an altar.

"Bobby," We heard the little girl's voice again and saw the two twins again. "You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up."

"You could have saved us," One of them said. I picked up my salt shot gun and shot the girls to make them disappear. "Keep working, Bobby," I said.

Suddenly, the doors leading to the kitchen slammed closed. "Dean?" I asked as I stood up. "I'm all right, Scar! Keep working!" Dean called. Bobby pulled out a spell mixing bowl from the desk and settled it down on the altar.

I heard shooting at the kitchen and after a moment Sam and Dean opened the doors. They walked toward me and Bobby with the red hex box and the herbs that we needed. They stepped into the safety of the salt circle and placed the stuff on the desk. Ronald appeared again as Dean was reloading his gun.

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals," Dean said. "That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive," Ronald said. Dean laughed, "Well . . . come on, I'm not a cheeseburger."

I shot Ronald and he disappeared. Bobby crushed all of the things that he needed into the spell mixing bowl and chanted. Suddenly all of the windows blew opened, wind blow inside and destroying the line of salt.

Meg appeared and I shot her, making her disappear. Victor Henriksen appeared and Sam shot him, making him disappear as well. I reloaded my gun and didn't noticed Meg standing at my side until Dean shouted to me, "Scar, down!"

I ducked and Dean shot Meg, making her disappear. Me and my brothers reloaded, and Ronald appeared, and walked closer. Dean quickly shot him, making him disappear. Each time a ghost would disappear, they would reappear quicker and quicker.

My brothers and I kept shooting while Bobby continued the spell. Victor appeared as Dean had to reload, and he used magic to make the gun fly out of my older brother's hands before walking closer.

I shot Victor and made him disappear. I grabbed a fire iron from near the fireplace and tossed it to Dean, which he caught it. Sam and I reloaded our guns and Meg appeared. She used magic to push a desk against me, and pinned me to the wall.

"Scar!" My brothers shouted. "Cover Bobby!" I told them as I tried to push the desk from me. The two twin girls climbed on the desk and I groaned, "You two are really pissing me off right now!"

Suddenly I heard Bobby grunting in pain and looked over to see Meg had her hand in his back. "Bobby"! Me and my brothers shouted Bobby dropped the bowl and Dean catch it, "Dean! Fireplace!" Bobby yelled.

Dean poured the ingredients into the fireplace and the fire turned bright blue. A bright light flooded through the room and then it faded away. All the ghost disappeared and Bobby fell to the floor.

"Bobby?" Dean asked as he rushed toward him. Sam ran to me and helped me move the desk away. "Son of a bitch," I muttered with a groan. Sam and I rushed toward Bobby and Dean, and we helped Bobby up. He nodded to us as he breathed heavily in relief, and we all looked around in relief.

... ...

After a long day, we all passed out in our rooms at Bobby's house at night. A wings fluttering woke me up, and I opened my eyes. I rolled to the other side on my bed and saw Castiel standing near the window. I sat up, "Showing up right now?"

Castiel walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, "Excellent job with the Witnesses," He complimented. I looked at him in confusion, "You were hip to all this?"

"I was, uh, made aware," He answered. "Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance," I told him sarcastically, "You know, Dean almost got his heart ripped out of his chest, Bobby almost got his ripped out from his back, and I was almost crushed."

"But you didn't," He said, looking down. "I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks," I snapped quietly, remembering that Dean's room was next to mine.

"Read the Bible," Castiel started. "I didn't really had the time for that," I retorted. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier," He said. "Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" I asked. "I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, Scarlett," He said, "We had larger concerns."

"Concerns?" I repeated, "There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh? Where's God? Dean think there isn't."

"There's a God," Castiel said. "I'm starting to agree with Dean," I retorted, "But, if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Castiel sighed, "The Lord works -"

"If you say 'mysterious ways,' so help me, I will kick your ass," I warned and he put his hands up in defense. I sighed, "I'm tired, we almost got killed today. Can I get some straight answers here, please?"

He nodded and I looked around before back at him, "So, Bobby was right . . . about the Witnesses. This is some kind of a . . . sign of the Apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot," Castiel said. "Do I want to know what kind of things?" I asked. "I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know," He answered, "The Rising of the Witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay," I said. "Those Seals are being broken by Lilith," He said. "She did the spell. She rose the Witnesses," I realized. Castiel nodded, "Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us," I said. "Lilith has a certain sense of humor," He said. "Well, we put those spirits back to rest," I said. Castiel shook his head, "It doesn't matter. The Seal was broken."

"Why break the Seal anyway?" I asked. "You think of the Seals as locks on a door," Castiel said. "Okay. Last one opens and . . ." I trailed off. "Lucifer walks free," He said.

I looked at him in confusion, "Lucifer?" He nodded and I shook my head, "But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at Demon Sunday school."

"Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" He asked. "To stop Lucifer," I realized. He nodded, "That's why we've arrived."

"Well, bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the Witnesses. That's nice," I said sarcastically. "We tried," Castiel said, "And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here."

I rolled my eyes, "You can go now." Castiel disappeared and I huffed. "Men . . ." I muttered as I lay back down, "Idiots."

...

The next day, I was dressed and headed down stairs to head to the kitchen to see Dean and Sam at the kitchen, eating. "Morning," I muttered.

"Hey, morning," Sam said. "You all right?" Dean asked me with a frown. I shrugged and my brothers exchanged a confused look before looking back at me. "What's wrong, Scar?" Sam asked.

"Um, Sam, you got no problem believing in . . . God and Angels?" I asked. "No, not really," Sam answered. "So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil," I said and looked at Dean, "But you, Dean, being Dean, you don't believe in any of it."

Dean frowned, "Why are you saying all this?" I shook my head and sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. "Try us," Dean said and Sam nodded.


	8. 3-1 In the Beginning

_Blood_

 _Fear_

 _Darkness_

 _Screams_

 _Cries of agony_

 _"STOP! I CAN'T!"_

 _"SCREAM!"_

I jerked awake, setting up as I breathed heavily. I put my hand on my forehead, sighing in relief. It was just another nightmare. I was in a motel room with my brothers. I wasn't in Hell anymore.

"Hello, Scarlett." I looked to the side of my bed and saw Castiel sitting on the edge. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Rainbows and unicorns," I told him sarcastically, giving him a look. He smiled a little, looking away, "No, you not."

"What do you want?" I asked, changing the subject. "Listen to me. You have to stop it," He said. "Stop what?" I asked with a frown. He didn't answer and just reached over to me, putting two fingers to my forehead.

"Hey, kid." I opened my eyes and looked over to see a Deputy standing next to me, "You can't sleep here, honey."

I frowned and saw I was sleeping on a bench in the middle of a day at the side of the road. I looked at the Deputy as I set up, "Sorry."

He nodded and walked away. I sighed and looked down at my jacket to see it was over me as a blanket. I reached into my inside jacket pocket and pulled out Dad's journal. I placed it on my lap and reached back into my pocket to grab my phone. I pulled it out and saw I didn't have a signal. I held my phone up but couldn't find any signal.

"Perfect," I muttered sarcastically as I put my phone and Dad's journal back into my jacket pocket. I looked around at the cars and noticed that they were the old cars but they looked brand new.

I frowned before grabbing my jacket and stood up. I walked across the street and walked into Jay Bird's Diner. I walked inside and heard 'Rambling Man' playing throughout the diner. I sat down next to a guy, "Hey, where the hell am I?"

"Jay Bird's Diner," The guy answered. "I mean, city and state," I said. "Lawrence, Kansas," He answered. I looked away with a frown, "Lawrence?"

"Hey, you okay kid?" The guy asked me. "Yeah, tough night," I said. "Do you drink coffee?" He asked. I tilted my head with a frown but nodded. He waved to the clerk, "Hey, coffee here, Reg."

"Okay, coming right up," Reg told us. I pulled my phone out and showed it to the guy, "Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?" The guy scoffed softly, "The USS Enterprise?"

Reg brought the coffee and I noticed he was dressed in 1970s hippie clothing. "Thanks . . ." I trailed off, "Nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?"

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" The guy asked me in shock. I frowned and looked around the diner to see everyone dressed in 1970s clothes. I looked at the newspaper the guy was reading.

 ** _Nixon accepts resignation of top . . ._**

 ** _Monday, April 30, 1973_**

"1973?" I mouthed the words. "Hey, Winchester," A man called. I looked to the door and saw an old man with a smile, walking past me to the guy that was sitting next to me, "Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?"

I looked between them in confusion. "Hey, Mr. D," The guy said, shaking Mr. D's hand. "I heard you were back," Mr. D said. "Yeah, a little while now," The guy said. "Good to have you home, John, damn good," Mr. D said and my eyes grew wide.

"Dad?" I whispered, staring at the guy in shock. "Well, say hello to your old man for me," Mr. D told Dad before walking away. "You got it, Mr. D," Dad told him over his shoulder before looking at me, noticing I was staring at him. "Do we know each other?"

"I guess not," I said, looking down. Dad nodded and got up, sighing, "Take it easy, okay?" He patted me on my back, "Make sure to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off, nodding. Dad walked past me and walked out of the door as I watched him go in absolute confusion.

 _I just met the younger version of my Dad!_

I stood up and walked out of the diner. I saw Dad walking off so I followed him discreetly down the street. He turned around a corner and I followed him, only to see Castiel in front of me. I sighed and took a step back, "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked. "Is it real?" I asked. "Very," He answered. "Okay, so what?" I asked, "Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did I get here?"

"Time is fluid, Scarlett. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion," He said. "Well, bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here," I told him.

"I told you, you have to stop it," He said. "Stop what?" I asked, "Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?" I heard car horn sounds behind me and I turned to look in the direction it came from, before looking back to see Castiel was gone. "That son of a bitch," I muttered, shaking my head before quickly following Dad again.

I followed Dad to the outside of Rainbow Motor's Car Dealership. He was talking to a car salesman, looking at a van, "A fine young man like yourself, just starting out? How about I take off another 250?"

Dad considered it for a moment, "Let's do it." The salesman nodded, "I'll get the paperwork." He walked away and Dad walked toward the front of the beige VW van, rubbing the headlights.

I leaned against the '67 Chevy Impala, the same car we still had to the day. "That's not the one you want." Dad looked over at me and frowned as he walked up to me, "You following me?"

I shook my head, "No, I was just passing by. I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. I was a little out of it." Dad chuckled, nodding, "More than a little."

"Let me repay the favor," I said, pointing at him and then patted the hood of the Impala, "This is the one you want."

"Oh yeah? You - you know something about cars?" He asked. "Well, don't try sound too surprised," I said. "It's just, i don't know a lot of girls who could . . ." He trailed off.

I smiled, "Do what a man could do? Or be what a man could be?" He nodded and I shrugged, "My Dad taught me everything I know. He knew that it was a mistake to underestimate me." I looked at the Impala, "And this - this is a great car."

I opened the hood for Dad to see, "327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry." Dad nodded, seem impressed, "You know, you're right."

I nodded to the van behind us, "Then what are you buying that thing for?" He chuckled, "I kinda promised someone I would." I gave him a look, "Over a '67 Chevy? I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40."

Dad looked at me curiously, "You seem to know a little more than what you've told me." I shrugged, "Well, I've lived with my Dad and my two big brothers my all life, always on the move, so I guess you can say I'm not an ordinary girl. But, you gotta admit, I'm not wrong."

Dad considered for a moment and offered me his hand, "John Winchester. Thanks." I shook his hand, "Scarlett Lovato, and thank you." He nodded and then looked in the open windows of the Impala. I bit my lower lip and crossed my arms across my chest, "I was in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?"

"No kidding," Dad answered. "I've been hung over before but, hey . . ." I trailed off, "I was, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?"

"Nope," Dad answered. "I swore I smelled something weird too, you know?" I asked, "Like . . . like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance?"

"No," He answered. "No . . . There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?" I asked. Dad looked at me, raising an eyebrow, smiling a little, "Okay, kid, stop."

I looked away as he looked back at the car, "Yeah, if only I knew what to stop," I muttered and looked back at him, "Listen, uh - watch out for yourself, okay?"

Dad looked at me again for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, sure." He pointed at me, "Watch out fro yourself too, kiddo." I smiled a little and nodded before walking away as the car salesman walked back toward Dad.

... ...

Dad was driving into a suburban neighborhood in the Impala and parked in front of a house. I pulled over in the car I hotwired across the street, further away from him.

A blonde girl jogged out of the house and rushed toward Dad. "Hey," Dad told her. The girl looked at the Impala, "What's this?"

"My car," Dad answered. The girl walked around the back of the car and Dad followed her. "What happened to the van?" She asked. "Mary, this is better than the van. This has got a 327, a four barrel carburetor," Dad said. I looked toward them in shock, "Mom?"

... ...

After dark, I stood outside of Jay Bird's Diner's window, looking in through a window at Mom and Dad inside with milkshakes. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Mom stood and walked away.

Dad pulled out a small red box and opened it to show a ring inside it. I smiled a little before it faded away when I felt someone behind me.

"Why are you following us?"

I quickly turned around to see Mom. She knee me in the stomach, pushing me against a metal container next to the building. She tried to punch me but I sidestepped, making her miss. "Are you crazy?" I asked. I moved away from each move she tried to make. I caught her arms, twisting them off to the side to stop her.

"You've been trailing us since my house," Mom said. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "Really?" She asked skeptically. She kneeing me in the stomach, making me let go of her. She tried to kick me but I caught her leg, twisting her to face the wall, pushing her against it.

"Okay, how about now we talk about this, huh?" I asked. "Let me go!" Mom said. I noticed that Mom was wearing a bracelet with protective charms and I frowned in shock as I slowly let her go. Mom turned to face me and I tilted my head, "Are you a hunter?" She didn't answer but I knew what the answer would be.


	9. 3-2 Meeting The Family

I watched as Dad pulled up at Mom's house after their date. "See you later?" Dad asked. "If you're lucky," Mom told him before kissing him on the lips. I smirked and shook my head.

Mom climbed out and Dad drove away. Mom walked toward the house and spotted me, "Scarlett, right?" I nodded and she sighed. "I'm not sure you should come in."

"You can trust me. I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're - we're practically family," I said. "Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um . . ." She trailed off.

I looked toward the house with my grandparents inside, "Oh, I gotta meet him." Mom tilted her head, "You've heard of him?"

"Clearly not enough," I said. Mom sighed, hesitating and I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She tilted her head and chuckled, shaking her head, "Fine. Come on."

I smiled and followed her into the house. Mom introduced me to Samuel and Deanna, my grandparents. Samuel, Mom and I were sitting at the couch on the living room.

"So, you're a hunter?" Samuel asked me and I nodded. "Well, tell me something, Miss hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither, you cut their heads off," I answered and Mom smiled. "So, did I pass your test?" Samuel nodded, "Yep. Now get out of my house."

"Dad!" Mom scolded him. "I don't trust other hunters, Scarlett, don't want their help, don't want them around my family," Samuel said. "Knock it off, Samuel," Deanna told him from the next room.

"She's a hunter," Samuel told her. Deanna walked in, "Who passed your little pop quiz, who is much younger than Mary. And now I am inviting her to dinner." She looked at me with a smile, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I answered. "Good," She said. "I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up." I looked at Mom and she smiled.

We all went to the dining room and sat at the table. "First time in Lawrence, Scarlett?" Deanna asked me as we all started to eat. "Well, it's been a while," I said. "Things sure have changed, I think."

"You working a job?" Samuel asked. "Yeah, maybe," I answered. "What's that mean?" He asked. "It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel," I said, shrugging.

Mom and Deanna exchanged an amused look while Samuel smirked. I smirked and continued to eat. "Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?" Mom asked me.

"Mmm, I thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but, um, I don't think that anymore," I answered. "John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna asked in amusement and I smirked at the irony.

Samuel sighed an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. Mom tilted her head at him, "I saw that." He looked at her, "What?"

"That sour lemon look," Mom answered. "Now hold on, John's a really, really nice . . . naive civilian," Samuel said. "So what? You'd rather me be with another hunter?" Mom asked. "Mary, of course not," He told her. "It's just that I -"

"That's enough, both of you, we have company," Deanna told them. I nodded awkwardly and looked at Samuel, "So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?"

"Might be," He answered. "He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm," Mom told me and he gave her a look. I cleared my throat, "Whitshire? Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over," Samuel told me. "That kind of thing happens," I said. "So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?" Samuel asked. "Demonic omens?" I asked. "That's what I gotta find out," He said.

"What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web . . ." I trailed off, remaining myself I was in the 70's. "Of information that you have assembled."

"Electrical storms maybe. The weather service graphs should be here on Friday," Deanna said. "Huh. You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick," I said. "What part of 'we work alone' do you not understand?" Samuel asked me. I tilted my head at him but didn't answer.

After dinner, Mom and Deanna lead me to the door. "Do you have a place to stay?" Deanna asked. "Not really," I answered as Samuel followed. "I'll find a place."

"How about you will stay here for tonight?" Mom asked. "Oh, no," Samuel said. "Dad," Mom scolded. "Samuel, really?" Deanna asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

"She's a big girl, she can find a place to stay. Like a motel. There's one not far from us," Samuel said. "Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. I turned to Deanna and Mom with a small smile. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome to come over again," Deanna told me. I smiled, "Thanks." I walked outside and Mom followed me, closing the door after her. "Hey," She told me and I turned to her.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "You can stay here for the night if you want. It will make me feel much better." I tilted my head, "Shouldn't I feel better with that?"

She chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, um - sorry." I nodded, "Yeah, thanks, but . . . I don't think your Dad will be happy I'll stay here. He doesn't like hunters. Even young hunters, it seems."

Mom sighed, nodding, "Yeah. My Dad is hard, as you can see." I shrugged and looked down, "He's just worried about his family."

She tilted her head as she studied my face. "What?" I asked with a frown. She shook her head, "Nothing - um, you just . . . I wanted to ask you this when I saw you at the diner, have we met before?"

I shook my head, "Nope." She nodded, "Right. Um, so, goodnight, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." I smirked, "You know I'll go to the Whitshire Farm, don't you?"

Mom smirked, "Yeah, I kinda had that feeling." I nodded, "Okay, goodnight. See you tomorrow." She nodded, "Goodnight." Mom turned around and walked back into the house.

...

The next day, I went to the Whitshire Farm, posing as a nun. I was just finishing talking with the widow when I opened the front door to get out, but stopped when I saw Samuel standing outside dressed as a priest.

"Sister, I see you beat me here," Samuel told me. I tried my best not to smirk at his stunned expression, "The Lord is funny that way." I looked at the widow as I walked outside to stand beside Samuel, "Beth Whitshire, this is my associate, our senior, senior priest, Father Chaney."

Samuel handed her a fruit cake, "Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese." Beth took it, "Thank you."

"Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom, and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death," I told Samuel. "I see," Samuel told me and looked at Beth, "So you didn't notice anything unusual, ma'am?"

"You mean like my husband's guts fertilizing the back 40?" Beth asked. Samuel was stunned into silence at her response, and I turned to leave, amused, "Excuse me."

I walked off of the porch, leaving Samuel and Beth. I smirked, shaking my head and walked toward Mom and a boy who she was talking too.

Mom noticed me and nodded before looking at the boy, "Charlie, would you like to tell Sister here what you just told me?"

"Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with Mom," Charlie said. "And that's when the stranger came?" Mom asked. I frowned and tilted my head.

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago," Charlie said. "Saying what?" I asked.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think - and the next thing I know, Dad's dead," Charlie said. "Am I going to jail?"

"You didn't do this, Charlie," Mom said. "Did the stranger want something in return?" I asked. "He didn't want anything," Charlie said, shaking his head.

I raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, "Really? Come on, Charlie, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?"

"He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then," He admitted. "Something like what?" I asked. "I don't know, okay?" He said, "Look, I told you he was nuts."

Mom led me to the side and looked at me, "What do you think?" I sighed, shaking my head, "I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it."

Mom walked back to Charlie and I followed her. "Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?" Mom asked. "Yeah, he was about 5'10, white, normal looking really," He answered.

"Anything else?" Mom asked. "There was one thing," Charlie said. "What?" I asked. "It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and . . ." Charlie trailed off. "For a moment I coulda sworn . . ."

"What? That they were black? Or red maybe?" I asked. "No, they were yellow," He answered and my eyes grew wide slightly, looking at Mom. "Pale yellow."

 _It was the Yellow Eyed Demon_

 _Azazel_


	10. 3-3 Old Enemy

Samuel, Mom and I went back to their house, Samuel and I stood around the dining room table after dressing in our normal clothes.

Deanna was in the kitchen, chopping bananas, and I laid a map down on the table. "What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through?" Samuel asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, rolling my eyes. "Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes," He said.

"Yeah, well, I have. This thing killed my family," I said. "Just calm down, Scarlett," He said. "You don't get it, do you?" I asked as I looked at him. "You are in danger, we are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe."

"Not until we know what we're dealing with here," Samuel said. Deanna walked in with a fruit salad. "Sam's right, Scarlett, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things."

"I know what this thing is," I said as she walked back into the kitchen. "And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I need to do."

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel asked. "There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt," I explained.

"Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story," Samuel said. "Well, it's real," I said. Deanna and Samuel exchanged a look not knowing what to think.

Samuel looked at me. "Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?"

I tilted my head, "Yeah, maybe I do." I pulled Dad's journal out of my jacket and opened it on the table as Samuel stood at my side. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's a list," I answered. "Of what?" He asked. "My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon," I explained. "Who, where and when."

"Why?" Samuel asked. "'Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom," I answered, turning the page, "Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

Samuel read the list, "Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?" I hesitated, tilting my head as I looked at the list. "My Dad could see the future. Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night."

"Liddy Walsh?" Samuel read in confusion. "Haleyville, that's close," I said. "I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but . . ." He trailed off and looked at Deanna.

Deanna leaned against the doorway, shaking her head slightly, and Samuel looked back at me. "I know you guys think I'm crazy," I said.

"You seem like a really nice kid, Scarlett, but yeah, you're crazy," Samuel said. "Yeah, maybe, but I know where this bastard's gonna be, and I'm gonna stop it, once and for all," I said. Samuel and Deanna exchanged a look and I grabbed the journal before walking out of the room.

I walked into the living room where Mom was sitting on a chair, listening to records. I cleared my throat, "I'm shoving off. I just wanted to say, bye."

"Really? So soon?" Mom asked as she got up. "Yeah, job to do," I answered. "Hey, I wanted to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um . . . it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John guy."

"You do?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah," I answered. "Yeah, I think you two are meant to be." I lowered my voice so she wouldn't hear. "Hell, I'm depending on it."

"What?" She asked. "Nothing. Um, can I ask you a question?" I asked and she nodded. "What's he like? John."

"Why do you ask?" Mom asked. "Just curious," I said with a shrug. "I don't know. He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't," She explained. "No offense."

"No, none taken," I said, shaking my head. "Can I tell you something?" Mom asked and I nodded. She smiled, "He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow, I think."

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile. "Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just . . . I love John, and . . ." She trailed off.

"And what?" I asked. "I wanna get out," Young Mom answered. "This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family." I stared at her as she continued, "I want to be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen."

The most sad part about all of this was that she wasn't around to make sure that we didn't, and we did anyway, because Dad turned into everything that she didn't want him to be, and he did the same to Sam, Dean and me. The thought was sad enough, ironic enough to bring tears to my eyes, so I blinked them away, "Yeah . . ."

"Hey, are you okay?" Mom asked softly. "Yeah, no, I'm - I'm fine. Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?" I asked. "Sure," She said.

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?" I asked. "Okay," She said. "On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed," I said.

Mom looked at me for a moment and then nodded in confusion, "Okay." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I looked at Mom, smiling a sad smile before turning around and leaving the house.

... ...

It was in the middle of the night, I was driving in the car I hotwired, down the road. When I glanced to the seat next to me, I almost jumped in my seat when I saw Castiel sitting there.

I sighed as I looked back at the road, "So what? God's my co-pilot, is that it?" Castiel just looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something. Sam and Dean would have wanted in on this, why not bring them back?"

"You had to do this alone, Scarlett," He said. "And you don't care that they're tearing up the future looking for me right now?" I asked.

"Dean is looking for you. Sam isn't," He informed. "All right, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right?" I asked. "Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and - and I get to be born through Mom and not some other woman, and - and Sam, Dean and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail? I'll be a bit older then I am now, be still . . ."

"You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, Dean, they'll never become hunters," Castiel said. "And all those people you saved, they'll die."

"I realize," I said with a nod. "And you don't care?" He asked. "Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it," I said. I looked over to the passenger seat only to see that Castiel had disappeared. I rolled my eyes as I looked back to the road, "Bitch."

... ...

I made it to Daniel Elkins' house by early in the morning. I broke in quietly and looked around for the safe. When I found it and kneeling in front of it and pulled out the Colt.

I heard a shotgun cock from behind me and looked up. "Hold it right there, friend," Daniel Elkins said, "Drop the gun, be on your way."

I started to lay the Colt on the top of the safe, but instead stood instantly, turning to face Daniel, pointing the gun at him, "Can't do it, Daniel."

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. "A hunter, just like yourself," I said. "Thief's more like it," He said. "I just need it for a few days," I said. "Not happening, Miss," He disagreed.

"Look, I have a chance to save my family's lives. My family. But I need this gun to do it. So if you want to stop me? Kill me," I said.

I lowered the Colt to my side, slowly walking past Daniel toward the door and turned to face him. Daniel turned to face me, lowering his gun. I nodded, "Thank you. There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells."

"Never heard of them," He said, shaking his head. I showed him the Colt, "That's where she'll be." He nodded and I nodded back as a thanks before walking out.

... ...

I got to Haleyville, to the Walshes' home, where the next person was on the list. I bursted in to see Azazel had Mom pinned to the wall by her throat, magically having Samuel pinned to the wall across the room while a woman sat on the couch nearby.

Azazel had Mom in front of him as a shield and I aimed the Colt at him, "Let her go!" He smirked, "Where'd you get that gun?" I cocked the Colt and nodded to Mom.

Mom broke away from Azazel and black smoke poured out of the man Azazel was possessing's mouth, exiting through a vent in the wall. I lowered the Colt to my side angrily, "Damn it."

After things got calm, Mom and I went outside to talk. "Mary, what else did he say to you?" I asked. "I told you, just that he liked me," Mom answered. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, "What did he mean by that?"

Samuel walked outside and headed toward us, "Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine." He looked at Mom, "Are you okay?"

"No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" Mom asked. Before Samuel or I could say anything, Mom turned around and walked toward the truck. She climbed in and Samuel looked at me, "Nice job in there."

"I missed the shot," I said, disappointed at myself. "Take the compliment, kid. I'm saying that I was wrong about you," He said.

I looked at Samuel for a moment before looking toward the truck where Mom was sitting at the passenger seat. I looked back at Samuel, upset that the demon got away, "We need to talk alone."

After we came back to the Campbell house, Samuel and I went to talk alone in the living room. I looked out of the window, "We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies."

"What? How do you know that?" He asked. I looked back at him and pulled out Dad's journal, "I just do, okay?" Samuel shook his head, "When?"

"I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me," I said. "So what, are you some kind of a psychic now too?" He asked.

"No. Listen to me," I told him as I walked toward him and sat down next to him, "Now, this is gonna sound a little . . . actually, it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy."

"Okay," He said, nodding slowly. I took a deep breathe, "Mary is my mother." He blinked, "Excuse me?"

"And I am your grandaughter, and I know what the hell I'm talking about," I said. He looked at me in disbelief, "You wanna run that by me again, Scarlett?"

"My real name is Scarlett Winchester. I was supposed to be born in 1984 but born April 10, 1991. My parents are Mary and John Winchester."

Samuel looked at me in confusion, "Supposed to be in 1984?" I sighed, "It's a lot more compliceted." He shook his head, "I don't have to listen to this."

"Mary gets killed by a Yellow Eyed Demon in 1983, she was three weeks pregnant with me and the Yellow Eyed made me born by another woman that John met after. I think that this - what happened tonight - I think this is the moment that he caught Mary's scent," I explained. "Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please."

He shook his head, "No, no, that's - that's can't be." I looked down and then back at him, "How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up, Samuel."

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you - I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, but I believe you," He said.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He nodded, "I mean, how do we find this bastard?" I opened Dad's journal, "Right here, the list."

"And with the Colt?" Samuel asked. I pulled the Colt out of my jacket and put it on the table, "Yeah."

"Here, let me see it," He said. I hesitated and movedthe Colt further away from him. "Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it," I said. "I'm your grandfather," He said. "Nothing personal," I said.

"Sure it is," He said, "Especially when it's me you're trying to kill." His eyes turned yellow and before I could grab the Colt, he raised his hand, magically pushing me and my chair against the wall.

I glared at Azazel but unable to move as he tilted his head, looking at me. "Future girl, huh?" He asked and stood up. He walked closer to me, "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill you and your Mommy, and got you born by someone else, yet . . . still, the daughter of Mary and John. That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?"

"Oh, I came here to kill you," I said coldly. "Hey, wait a minute," Azazel said and leaned closer to me, "If that slut Mary's your Mommy, and I killed you along the way with her, but brought you back . . . So that means you got a sis or a _bro_ . . ." I glared at him and he smirked, holding up two fingers, "Or _two brothers,_ who one of them are one of my psychic kids. That's terrific. Means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here."

"So that's what this is about, these deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls," I said. "No, I just want their children," He said. "I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommy."

"Why her? Why any of them?" I asked. "Because they're strong," Azazel replied. "They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little master race - they're ideal breeders." I looked at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, waving his hand, "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one's breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite."

I struggled against the spell in anger but I couldn't move. Azazel smirked in amusement, "I can see why I brought you back. You have fire in you, Scarlett."

"So why make the deals?" I snapped. "I need permission," He answered. "I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the - the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. 'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your brother? I'm gonna stand over his crib and I'm gonna bleed into his mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals - it makes you big and strong."

"For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" I snapped. "Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that, kiddo," Azazel said.

"End game? What end game?" I asked. "Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder," He said. "No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good."

"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you," I said. "Right. Now that, I'd like to see," He said. "Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm the one that kills you," I said.

"So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save," Azazel said and took out a knife, "Your Grandpappy."

Azazel winked at me and plunged the knife into Samuel's stomach. "No!" I said. "No!" Deanna, who had snucked into the room without me or Azazel knowing, called.

Azazel looked toward her with his eyes glowing yellow. Deanna ran toward the Colt on the floor but Azazel used magic to throw her across the room into the kitchen, making her fall onto the table and topple it to the floor, walking toward her.

"No," I said as I struggled against the spell uselessly. Azazel walked into the kitchen and after a moment of struggling, I managed to pull myself free. I quickly got up and grabbed the Colt before rushing to the kitchen.

I had the Colt raised up but the only thing I saw in the kitchen that Deanna was on the floor, dead, and Azazel was gone.

I stared at Deanna's dead body sadly before I realized where Azazel would go now. "Mom." I turned around and ran out of the house.

I quickly drove up to the river to see Mom holding Dad's body and Azazel kissing her. I climbed out of the car quickly, "No!"

I ran toward them and aimed the Colt at Azazel, knowing that Samuel's body was already dead. But before I could shoot, black smoke flowed out of Samuel's body, soaring through the sky and disappearing.

Samuel's body fell to the ground and Dad gasped, coming back to life, "Mary?" Mom looked at him, "John."

I looked at them in shock and guilty. "No . . ." I trailed off. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked over to see Castiel before he made us disappear.

I opened my eyes to see I was back in the motel, on the bed. I was back in the present. I looked at the foot of the bed to see Castiel standing there.

I sat up, "I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Castiel didn't look at me as he spoke, "Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it."

"What?" I asked as I stood up. "Destiny can't be changed, Scarlett," He said and looked at me, "All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?" I asked. "For the truth. Now you know everything we do," He said. "What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

Castiel looked to the side and I followed his gaze to the other bed, where Sam had to be on, and the couch, where Dean was on. But right now, none of my brothers were here.

I looked at Castiel in confusion, "Where's Sam and Dean?" He looked back at me, "Dean was looking for you, but he will find Sam instead. We know what Azazel did to Sam. What we don't know is why. What his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." He stepped closer to me, "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Scarlett, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."


	11. 4-1 Metamorphosis

The minute after Castiel disappeared, I got dressed and started to pack up my bag. The door opened and I turned to see Dean with an angry look on his face but it disappeared the second he saw me.

"Scar, where the hell of you been?" He asked as he walked closer to me. "You're never going to believe what happened," I said, shaking my head, "Where were you? Where's Sam?"

"I've been looking for you," He said, "Found Sam, and don't worry he's fine. He's great." I frowned and opened my mouth to say something but closed it when Sam walked in.

"Guys . . ." He trailed off. Dean glared at him, "Want to tell our sister where were you and what you were doing?"

I looked between them in confusion and Sam sighed. He looked at me with hesitation, "I, um, I was . . ." I shook my head in confusion and Dean continued to glare at him as he spoke to me instead, "Sam was with Ruby."

I looked at Dean in shock, "Ruby?" He nodded as he continued to glare at Sam. Sam glared at him back and I looked at him in shock, "Ruby? The demon bitch, Ruby?"

"That's the one," Dean confirmed, finally looking at me. "She's in that girl's body from the hotel. The girl that was there with Sam when we found him."

I shook my head as I looked back at Sam, "Are you kidding me?" Sam looked away but Dean didn't stopped there, "Oh, it's not all, isn't it, Sammy?"

Sam looked at him but didn't say anything. "Apparently, Ruby and Sam spend time together after he left me and Bobby after you dead," Dean said, "He was learning how to exorcise demons with his damn mind."

"What?" I asked. "Guys," Sam said. "What?" Dean and I asked at the same time. "Come on, okay? Let's talk about this," Sam said. Dean punched Sam in the face, and Sam looked at him, "You satisfied?"

Dean punched him in the face again and I moved between them. "Knock it off," I said. Sam touched his lip, which was bleeding now.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean asked. "I'm just exorcising demons," Sam said. "With your mind!" Dean yelled. "Stop," I said and looked at Sam calmly, "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to Hell. It only works with demons, and that's it," Sam answered. Dean pulled me away from standing between them, and he grabbed Sam by his shirt, pushing him against the wall, "What else can you do?!"

"I told you!" Sam said. I pulled Dean away from Sam and stood between them again, "Stop, that's enough."

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that," Dean told Sam sarcastically. "Dean," I warned. He looked at me and then turned away from us.

"Look, I should have said something," Sam said, "I'm sorry, guys. I am. But try to see the other side here." Dean turned to face us again and I looked at Sam, "The other side?"

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people," Sam said. "Use the knife!" Dean said. "The knife kills the victim!" Sam replied, "What I do, most of them survive. Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Dean asked. I sighed and shook my head as he continued, "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far," Sam said. I walked toward the bed where my bag was as Dean faked a smile. He walked toward the wall and hit the lamp on the side table, making it crash to the floor.

He looked at Sam again angrily, "It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know . . . I would wanna hunt you." Sam had tears in his eyes and he nodded as he looked down. Dean shook his head in disappointment, "And so would other hunters."

I shook my head in disappointment and Sam looked at me, "You were gone, Scar. Dean and I were here. We had to keep on fighting without you. Dean didn't want me to do this, so . . . I left. What I'm doing . . . it works."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific . . . then why'd you lie about it to us?" I asked and Sam looked down. "Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" My brothers looked at me in surprise.

"What?" Dean asked. "Yeah," I said, nodding and looked at Sam, "Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this? So, are you just gonna stand there and tell us everything is all good?"

Me and my brothers exchanged a sad look as tears appeared in our eyes. Sam looked down before the silence was broken by his phone ringing.

I flinched at the sound and he pulled his phone out, and answered, "Hello?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to collect himself. "Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. Uh . . . It's good to hear your voice, too. Yeah, um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's - Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh . . . Carthage, Missouri." He walked toward the bedside table, writing down the location, "Looking for Jack Montgomery." Sam hung up as he put the pen down. He looked back at me and Dean, and I looked away.

... ...

Dean was on the driver seat of the Impala, I was sitting at the backseat while Sam was on the passenger seat. As we were on our way to Carthage, Missouri, I told them almost everything about where I was, except the part that Azazel gave Sam demon blood.

"I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?" Dean asked, shaking his head with a scoff. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself," I said with a small smile. "That woman could kick some ass."

"How'd she look? I mean . . . was she happy?" Sam asked. "Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful . . . Dad, too. Until of course . . ." I trailed off. Sam sighed and looked away.

"What?" Dean asked. "Nothing," Sam said, shrugging. "It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"

"Huh?" Dean asked. I looked at Sam and tilted my head, "Sam, I never said anything about demon blood." Sam looked away guiltily and I raised an eyebrow, "You knew about that?" Sam still didn't look at me or Dean as he spoke, "Yeah, for about a year."

Dean looked out through the window again, eyes on the road, "A whole year?" Sam hesitated, "I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell us, you don't have to. It's fine," Dean said. "Guys . . ." Sam trailed off but Dean and I didn't talk to him. I looked out of my window as he sighed.

... ...

We finally got to Carthage, Missouri, and reached for Jack Montgomery's house. We all watched Jack with our binoculars. "Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town," Sam said. "And we're looking for . . ." I trailed off. "Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird," He said. "Weird?" Dean repeated. Sam shrugged. "Yeah."

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring," Dean said and I nodded in agrement.

"I don't know, Guys. Travis seemed pretty sure," Sam said. "Pertty sure my ass," I muttered as we all looked with our binoculars again.

Jack was leaning on the island in the kitchen thoughtfully. He took a drink of beer and opened the fridge again to grab a leftover chicken. He started to eat but he didn't bothered with plates or utensils and started eating frantically, like he hadn't had food in days. He threw the finished chiken aside and grabbed a pack of uncooked meat. He opened it up and started to eat the raw meat. He threw looks over his shoulder for his wife and stopped eating.

Me and my brothers watched in disgust and lowered the pairs of binoculars. "I'd say that qualifies as weird," Sam said. "That's not weird," I told them, "That's disgusting."


	12. 4-2 A Rougarou

We drove to the motel Travis was staying at and went to his room. We walked inside and saw Travis sitting by the table with a beer in his hand.

"Travis," Dean said and I smirked. Travis put the beer down and Dean turned to me and Sam, "See, guys? Told you we should have hid the beer."

Travis smiled as he stood up and walked toward us. "Smartass. Get over here," He told my older brother. They both hugged as Travis chuckled. "Ah, good to see you."

"You too," Dean told him as they pulled away. Travis and Sam hugged as well and pulled away. "Man, you got tall," Travis said and we laughed. "Good to see you too, Travis," Sam said.

Travis looked at me and smirked, "Well, that can't be Scarlett." I smirked and he chuckled, "Look at you. Beautiful. Are you breaking men's hearts?"

"A few," I said with a smirk before we hugged. "Good to see you, kid," He said. "Good to see you too," I said as we pulled away. "How long has it been?" He asked. "Ah, gotta be 10 years," Sam answered. "You still a . . . oh, what was it . . . a mathlete?" Travis asked. Sam scoffed, "No."

"Yep, sure is," Dean said. "Been too long, guys," Travis told us, "I mean, look at you." He looked at Sam and Dean, "Grown men." He looked at me, "Still a little lady." I smirked, "That can kick some ass."

He chuckled, pointing at me, "Didn't change." I smiled and shrugged as he continued, "John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves," Dean said and looked at Sam. Sam's smile faded away and I rolled my eyes. "Nothing more important than family," Dean said.

Travis turned over to the table and I shot Dean a look, giving him a small hit on the arm before following Travis.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance," Travis told us, sitting down at the table. Dean sat down across from him while Sam and I sat on the bed beside Dean. Travis looked at us, "Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded." He held up his right hand and arm to show us it was in a cast and we chuckled. "So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home," Sam said. "And?" Travis asked. "Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook," I said.

"That's him, all right," Travis said. "What's him?" Dean asked. "Guys, we got a Rougarou on our hands," Travis said.

I shook my head in confusion, "A Rougarou?" I looked from Dean to Sam, "Is that made up?" I looked back at Travis, "That sounds made up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works," He said. "Well, that ain't this guy," Dean said. "I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt."

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes," Travis said. "So, what?" Sam asked, "They go through some kind of metamorphosis?"

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly. But most of all - they're hungry," Travis said. "Hungry for what?" Dean asked. "At first, for everything, but then . . . for long pig," Travis explained.

Sam and I exchanged understanding look and shook our heads. Dean looked at us in confusion, "Long pig?"

"He means human flesh," I explained and Sam nodded. "And that is my word of the day," Dean said. "Hunger grows in, till they can't fight it," Travis said. "Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens."

"What happens?" Sam asked. "They transform completely and fast," Travis answered. "One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" I asked. "Lets just say it runs in his family," He said. "You mean, uh . . ." Sam trailed off.

"Killed his Daddy back in '78," Travis explained. "Son of a bith mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked. Travis sighed. "I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid . . . I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do." My brothers and I exchanged a look and sighed as Travis took a drink of his beer.

... ...

Dean, Travis and I were sitting at the table, fixing gas cans that looked like tiny fire-extinguishers for us. "So, fire, huh?" I asked. "The only way I found to kill these bastards; deep-fry 'em," Travis said.

"Well, that's gonna be . . . horrible," Dean said. I looked at Travis, "Is that what you did to Jack's Dad?" He nodded, "Uh-huh." Sam walked in with papers in hand and looked at us, "Not wasting any time, are you?"

"None to waste," Travis said, "The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Sam sat on the bed, "What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on Rougarous."

"What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis asked. "What?" Sam asked, "No. No, I-I-I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't -"

"Sam loves research," Dean said. "He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness." He looked at our brother, "It is."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Sam looked at Travis, "Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but, uh . . . I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this Rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?" I asked. "See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform," Sam said. "So what? Go vegan, stay human?" Dean asked. "Basically," Sam answered, "Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not . . ."

"Long pig," Dean and I finished. "Right," Sam said. Dean and I shared a small smirk. "Good on you for the due diligence, Sam," Travis said and stood, "But those are fairy tales." He walked toward the pantry and poured himself another cup of coffee, "Fact is, every Rougarou I ever saw or heard of . . . took that bite."

Sam stood, "Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will." Dean looked at Sam as I stood. "So what do we do?" Travis asked. "Sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it," Sam said. I sighed and looked at Dean as he looked at the papers.

"Fight it?" Travis asked and started to laugh, "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry?" That got my older brother's attention as Travis continued, "I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?" I nodded and sighed, "Yeah."

"Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?" Travis asked. I looked down, thinking about what I have eaten after I got out of Hell, when I was so starving. I looked between my brothers with my eyebrows raised.

"That's what we are to him now, meat on legs," Travis said. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for," Sam said. I looked at him and he took a few deep breaths before walking out of the room.

Travis looked at Dean and me in confusion, "What's up with your brother?" Dean looked from the door to Travis, "Don't get me started." I gave him a look before looking back at the door with a sigh.

...

The next day, Sam, Dean and I were driving down the road in the Impala. "All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know . . ." I trailed off, "I'm down." I looked at the front seats at Sam in the passenger seat. He was sitting quietly, staring out the front windshield with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, fine," Dean agreed, "But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Sam frowned and finally looked at our older brother, "Meaning?"

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive," Dean said. "Dean . . ." I trailed off with a sigh. "This guy has a name and a wife," Sam said.

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay?" Dean said, "I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn."

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off," Sam said. "And maybe he can't, that's all I'm saying," Dean said. "All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?" I asked, hoping to stop a fight that could be break any minute.

"He's gonna make it through," Sam said. Dean scoffed without humor, "This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" Sam looked at Dean in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate," Dean said. Sam looked away in anger, "Stop the car."

"What?" I asked as I leaned forward. Sam looked at Dean, "Stop the car or I will!" Dean and I exchanged a look and I nodded for Dean to stop the car.

Dean sighed but he pulled over at the side of the road, but before the car was completely slowed to a stop Sam already opened his door, and climbed out.

"Oh, come on," I said as Dean climbed out. I quickly climbed out as Sam slammed his door angrily and looked between me and Dean, yet he looked more angry at Dean than at me, "You want to know why I've been lying to you? Because of crap like this."

"Like what?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him, "The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak, you know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot." He walked closer to Dean until he was merely inches away, "Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong." He walked past Dean as he looked at me, "The way you look at me like you're worried that I'm either going to explode or I'm going to fall apart."

"We don't," I said calmly. Sam stepped away and turned his back to me and Dean. He stopped and put his hands on his hips. Dean glanced at me then at Sam as I did the same.

Sam turned to face us again and I looked away as Dean looked down. "What?" Sam asked. I looked between Dean and Sam as our older brother looked at Sam a little bit angry, "Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None," Sam said. "What are you talking about, huh?" Dean shouted, taking a step toward Sam, and I stepped in between them. "Hey, guys, no," I said.

"You lost Scar when she died, and you know what? I did, too. She's my sister, too," Dean said. "That's not the only thing I'm talking about, Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Then enlighten us!" Dean shouted. "I've got demon blood in me!" Sam shouted, "This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this - this curse . . . and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

Dean looked away while Sam looked down. "Are we done?" I asked calmly, but I didn't expect for an answer from any of them. I sighed, "Let's just go talk to Jack, okay?" I looked at Sam, "We'll give him a chance, but if he can't pull through, we do what we have to do."

Sam gave a small nod while Dean looked away angrily. I gave Dean a look as he looked at me and he sighed but nodded slightly.


	13. 4-3 The Choice Is Yours

We enough, we reached to Jack's house, and walked into the backyard to see Jack standing in the garden with hose in hand, watering the plants but he was staring into nothing.

"Jack Montgomery?" I asked as me and my brothers walked up to him. Jack took a moment to respond, looking over his shoulder to look at us.

"Hey, I'm Sam Winchester," Sam said, "This is my brother, Dean, and my sister, Scarlett." Jack turned to face us. Sam sighed, "We need to talk." Jack looked between the three of us, "About?"

"About you. About how you're changing," Sam said. "Excuse me?" Jack asked. "You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin," Dean said, "And your appetite's reaching, you know, 'hungry hungry hippo' levels. How am I doing so far?"

"Who the hell are you guys?" Jack asked. "We're people who know a little something about something," Dean said. "We're people who can help," I said, "Please, just hear us out."

Jack looked between the three of us again before nodding, letting us explain. After a few minutes, Jack was completely confused after me and my brothers told him about what was going on.

"A - a what?" He asked. "A Rougarou. Sounds made up, I know, but believe me, it's not," Dean said. "Alright, I've noticed certain things," Jack agreed, "I mean, some strange things. But I just, I-I don't know. I'm - I'm sick or something."

"Your father was one of these things," I said gently, "Your real father. He passed it on to you." Jack shook his head, "No. Are - are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're -"

"Skip the whole 'you guys sound crazy', shall we? You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier," Dean said. "Hungrier for?" Jack asked.

"Long pig. You know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already," Dean said. "No," Jack said.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off," Sam said. "No," Jack repeated. "Others have," Sam said.

"We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you," Dean said, "You gotta say no . . . or -"

"Or what?" Jack asked. "You feed once, and it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you," I said. "Stop me?" He repeated, "My Dad, did, uh, somebody stop him?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "Get off my property right now," Jack said, "I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops."

"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger," Sam said. "Now!" Jack snapped. His neighbor, who was cutting a bush, looked over at us and Sam sighed before the three of us started to walk away.

"Good talk," Dean said sarcastically. "Shut up," I said and looked at Sam, "We tried." He shook his head but didn't say anything.

... ...

After dark, we followed Jack to an abandoned park in the Impala. We saw Jack sitting on a bench, on the phone before hanging up. He looked up at the building across the street from him. We all saw there was a woman undressing and Jack was watching her.

"Well, isn't he a gentleman," I said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Mmm," Dean hummed as the woman closed the curtains. Jack stood as he continued to stare at the window and started to walk across the street.

"Damn it, Jack, no," Sam said as I handed my brothers two flamethrower before grabbing one for myself. "Come on," Dean said before the three of us climbed out quickly.

We saw Jack climbing the fire escape toward the woman's window, so we started running up to the building and looked up at Jack before heading for the stairs to the entrance. We ran inside and up to the apartment, kicking in the door. We rushed inside with the flamethrowers ready.

The woman screamed as she backed away into her bedroom. "Wait!" I told her but she didn't listened and closed the door. Sam, Dean and I looked around in confusion, realizing Jack wasn't in here. "Whoa, uh, we're here to save you," Sam said, "I guess."

"I'm calling the police!" The woman said on the other side of the door as we heard her locking it. "We should go," I said. "Yeah," Dean and Sam agreed together.

Sam and I rushed out with Dean following. Our older brother closed the door with a little embarrassed laugh before the three of us headed quickly back outside toward the Impala.

"Where is he?" I asked. Sam shook his head, "I don't know, but let's go back to his house, maybe he went back."

The three of us climbed back into the car and drove to Jack's house. It didn't take long to get there, and when we did, we saw Travis' car across the street. We climbed out with flamethrowers in our hands.

Dean walked around the Impala to me and Sam, "I guess now we know where Travis is." I shook my head before we headed toward the house.

"That stupid son of a bitch," Sam said and I shrugged as Dean looked at our brother. We walked up the porch and Dean opened the door slowly. He looked at the stairs as he walked inside and me and Sam followed.

We looked in the living room and saw a chair was fallen to the floor but didn't see anyone. We looked on the floor and saw a pool of blood soaked up by the carpet. We followed with our eyes the blood trail and it led from the pool to behind the couch.

Me and my brothers exchanged a look before walking toward the couch. We looked behind it to see a piece of meat that was there on the floor.

"Oh, God," I said. "Think that's Travis?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, "What's left of him." Dean and I looked at him and he looked at our older brother, "Guess you were right about Jack."

Dean was suddenly pushed forward by Jack, jumping him from behind. "Dean!" I said. Jack slammed Dean onto the table, knocking him unconscious.

Sam quickly circled around them as he pulled up his flamethrower, putting up his lighter in front of it to light it.

Jack jumped at Sam before he could get the flame. I pulled up my flamethrower and put up my lighter in front of it to light it. Jack pulled Sam in front of him as a shield as he looked at me with his eyes bloodshot and his skin peeling away.

I stopped and he quickly slammed Sam's head against the wall, making him fall unconscious. Jack tackled me to the floor, making me hit my head. I tried to light the flamethrower but he grabbed it from me and slammed it against my head, knocking me out.

... ...

I gave a small moan in pain, I opened my eyes a little, coming back. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. I looked down and realized I was still in Jack's house. I was tied to a chair with my wrists tied to the arms of the chair.

I looked around and saw Jack coming toward me. "Where's my brothers?" I asked. "They can't come to the phone right now," He said. I struggled against the restraints, "If you hurt them, I swear to God -"

"Calm down. Your brothers are alive," He said and nodded behind me. I turned my head to look over my shoulder to a locked closet double doors. I relaxed slightly, tilting my head back as I breathed heavily. Jack looked at me, "But not if you don't calm down."

I sighed, "All right, Jack. Listen. Let us go. We can figure this out, okay?" He chuckled yet he had tears in his eyes, "We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session?"

"Jack. Please," I said. "I don't think so. After what you did?" He asked. I frowned in confusion, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive," He said. "What? Why?" I asked. Jack looked like he realized that we didn't sent Travis and stepped closer, "He didn't say. I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves."

"Listen to me. You gotta believe me. My brothers and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?" I said. Jack inched closer to my face, making me turn my head away. He reached a shaking hand to the blood that was on my forehead and turned his hand over, looking at the blood on his finger.

He licked it off, enjoying the taste and he started to rock back and forth. "Oh, God. I'm so hungry," He said as I cringed back away from him and tried to get free.

"Jack, don't do this," I said. "I can't ever see my family again," He said, "You three . . . your friend. You made me into this!"

"No one's making you kill us, listen to me," I said as Jack looked at the ceiling. "You were turned into something that you weren't, not what you thought you were. You're doing things that you never thought you would be able to do." He looked at me and I blinked, "Believe me, I know. But you don't have to be a monster."

Jack laughed without humor, "Have you seen me lately?" I shook my head, "It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice."

Jack sat still for a moment before he groaned in pain. He looked at the blood on my head hungrily, crawling closer onto his knees as his mouth open, looking as if he was slowly losing control. He pushed my hair back to look closely at the blood and the torn skin.

Suddenly we heard the double doors slamming opened from behind me. "Jack!" Sam yelled. Jack looked behind me at them and I looked over my shoulder toward my brothers.

Sam had the flamethrower and lighter in hand, in ready. Jack just stared at my brothers for a moment before he ran toward them. Sam lit the lighter and aiming the flamethrower at Jack, setting him on fire, burning him alive and making him scream in agony.

I turned my head away, looking down as Jack finally fell to the floor in flames, dead. Dean started to untie me as the three of us watched the flames calming down.

... ...

After we took care of Jack's body, we drove down the road in the Impala in silence. Dean was in the driver seat, Sam was in the passenger seat and I was in the backseat. Dean looked at Sam and then back at the road, "You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster, there was no going back."

Sam didn't respond and only lowered his head. "Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately," Dean said. Sam looked up, "Don't worry about it, Dean."

I looked out of the window as they continued to talk. "It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me," Dean said.

"Look, if it's all the same . . . I'd really rather not talk about it," Sam said. "Wait a minute," Dean said. "What? You don't want to talk? You?"

"There's nothing more to say," Sam said, "I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make either of you understand."

I felt eyes on me but I didn't look and just continued to stare out the window. "Why don't you try?" Dean asked.

"I can't," Sam said, "Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with."

"Not alone," Dean said. Sam sighed, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers . . . it's playing with fire. I'm done with them." I finally looked away from the window toward Sam, who was looking out of his window. "I'm done with everything," Sam said.

"Really?" Dean asked. Sam continued to look out his window and Dean looked back to the road, "Well, that's a relief. Thank you." Sam looked at him and scoffed softly, "Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the Angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

Dean and I nodded, and I looked back out the window. "Hey, Scar?" Dean asked. "Mmm?" I hummed as I looked back at them. "You good?" Dean asked. "Yeah," I said, "Why?"

Dean shrugged, "You just very quiet." I shrugged but didn't answer. Sam looked at me, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded so he continued, "When you were talking to Jack earlier . . . You said that you knew what it was like, being turned into something that you weren't, not what you thought you were, doing things that you never thought you would be able to do, turning into a monster that you didn't think you were able to become. What did you mean by that?"

I shook my head. "I was just saying what he needed to hear. I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Dean looked unconvinced but letting the lie slide, "Right." I looked back out the window, hoping they will let it go.


	14. 5-1 Monster Movie

"Hey, wake up."

I groaned, opening my eyes to see I fell a sleep in the Impala at the backseat. I glared at Sam in the passenger seat, "What?"

"We got to Pennsylvania," Sam said.

I looked at Dean as he turned off the radio, "The radio around here sucks. Come on, guys. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained off blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire."

"No, I-I agree. It's a hell of a case," Sam said.

"A little more gusto, please," I said, rolling my eyes.

Dean pointed a thumb over his shoulder at me as he spoke to Sam, "See, she gets me."

"It's just . . . the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway," I said, "But what we can do, is chop off some vamps' heads."

"That's my girl," Dean said and looked at Sam before back at the road, "Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case."

I tilted my head, "Huh. I don't want to comment on that." Sam and Dean exchanged an amused look before looking back at the road and I smirked.

...

By morning, my brothers and I were at the Oktoberfest 2008 Town square. Dean, Sam and I were dressed as Federal Agents.

"You know, we still got to see the new Raiders movie," I said.

"Saw it," Dean said.

"Me, too," Sam said.

I looked between them in incredulously, "Without me?"

"You were in Hell," Dean said.

"That's no excuse," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout.

"Don't pout," Dean said, "It's adorable."

"Shut up, I'm angry now," I said, looking away to see a cart with big pretzel, "Ooh, big pretzel." I walked past my brothers toward the man with the cart. I bought three pretzels from vendor as Sam and Dean walked closer. "Thank you," I told the vendor before handing the two other pretzels to my brothers.

"Thank you," Sam said before the three of us took a bite.

A woman in uniform walked past us, "Guten tag."

"'Guten tag' yourself," Dean replied with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as Sam scoffed. I looked toward the sheriff who was talking to a couple. I nodded to the man as I spoke to my brothers, "Looks like that's our man."

My brothers and I walked up to him as the couple walked away. "Sheriff Dietrich," Sam said.

"Are you the guys from the Fed?" The Sheriff asked.

Sam, Dean and I showed our fake badges. "Agent Black," I said and nodded to Sam and Dean, "Agent Angus and Young. We called ahead about your, uh, problem."

"Right," Sheriff said. "Um . . . I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?"

The Sheriff lead us to the morgue. He opened a door and pulled out a body that was covered with a sheet. He pulled the sheet a little bit, revealing a woman. He looked at me and my brothers, "Marissa Wright, 26. Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed," Sam said.

I spotted something on the woman's neck and turned the head a little to the side to see two dark puncture marks on her neck. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, you got me," Sheriff said as me and my brothers exchanged a look. "I mean this killer's some kind of grade-A wacko, right? I mean, some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe."

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness," Dean said.

Sheriff sighed. "Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

Me and my brothers exchanged a look and I shrugged as the Sheriff pulled the sheet back on the woman's head.

Sam, Dean and I headed to a bar to see the staff were dressed in Oktoberfest costumes. We headed to the bar as the same woman who greeted us outside was handing two glasses of beer to another woman and she walked away. The waitress looked at us, "I remember you."

"And I remember you . . ." Dean said and looked at her name badge, "Jamie. I never forget a pretty . . . everything."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "We're looking for Ed Brewer," Sam told her.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want with Ed?"

I showed her my badge, "We Federal Agents. Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to -"

"Wait a minute," Jamie said. "You're a Fed? Wow, you don't come on like a Fed. Seriously?"

Dean leaned toward her. "I'm a maverick, ma'am." Sam and I looked at him. "A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by: the rules."

Dean winked at her and I scoffed. "Right . . ." I trailed off sarcastically. "Get a grip." Jamie chuckled while Dean gave me a look.

Sam looked at Jamie, "So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?"

Jamie pointed us to a table that Ed was and we talked to him. I was sitting between my brothers, across from Ed, who uncapped his beer stein and drink.

"I told the cops everything I saw," Ed said. "No one believes me. Why should you be any different?"

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different," Dean said.

"I spoke the God's honest truth," Ed said. "And now I'm the town joke."

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us," I said.

"And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem," Sam added.

"We have a lot of experience with strange," Dean said.

Ed uncapped his beer stein and drink again as I rolled my eyes, looking down. "It was just after midnight," He said. "I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was . . . struggling too much. And this man, he was - well, he was biting her neck.

"Can you describe her assailant?" I asked.

"Oh, he was a vampire," Ed said.

"Okay, right," Dean said. "And by that, you mean -"

"You know, a vampire," Ed said.

Dean nodded. "Uh huh."

"Yeah," Ed said.

"So, he looked like -" Dean started.

"He looked like a vampire," Ed said. "You know, with the fangs and the slicked back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

I gave him a look, "You mean like a Dracula?"

Ed pointed at me, "Exactly, like a Dracula. Right down to the accent."

"The accent?" Sam repeated.

"Yep," Ed said.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"You know, something like . . ." Ed trailed off, raising his arm over his face as if he had a cape on. "'Stay away, mortal. The night is mine!'" He lowered his arm to his side. "You do believe me, don't you?"

I exchanged a look with my brothers and I sighed.

"Yep," Ed said.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"You know, something like . . ." Ed trailed off, raising his arm over his face as if he had a cape on. "'Stay away, mortal. The night is mine!'" He lowered his arm to his side. "You do believe me, don't you?"

I exchanged a look with my brothers and I sighed. I looked at Dean, "Stand up, please." Dean stood up from his seat and I slid away to stand up. "See you at the bar."

I walked away before my brothers could say anything. I walked closer to the bar and Jamie, "Got something for me?"

"Beer?" Jamie asked.

"That's good," I said, "Even better if you had something more then that." She chuckled before walking away. I turned to my side as my brothers walked closer. "So, what do you guys think?" Sam picked up the napkin with a woman's lipstick print on it. "Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe?"

"Definitely not our kind of case," Sam said.

"Agreed," Dean said. "But who cares?" We walked toward a table and sat down. "Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, guys. Beer and bar wenches."

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean," Sam said.

"Nope," I agreed, shaking my head.

Dean tilted his head, "Well, you won't. I don't want to get punched in the face again by you." I smirked and Sam chuckled. "Dude, Oktoberfest."

"Yeah, we heard you," I said.

Jamie walked up to us with my beer and put it on the table for me, "There you go."

"Thanks," I said.

Jamie looked from Sam to Dean, "What can I get you two?"

"I'll like some beer, too," Dean said before nodding to Sam, "But he doesn't drink. He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts."

Jamie chuckled, "You're funny."

Dean smirked, "I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?"

Jamie chuckled, "Like I said, 'funny'."

She walked away and I smirked. I turned to Dean, "Ha, ha."

Dean gave me a bitch face, "Shut up."

Sam chuckled while I smirked.


End file.
